Yaoi FanGirls
by Atropa13
Summary: Ino and Sakura have finally realized that they will never have Sasuke. He is in love with Naruto, so they will help the two boys get together. WAFF, Yaoi, Yurihints
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I'm making any profit from this fic.**

**Warnings: A bit OOC.**

**Yaoi fangirls.**

"You know that we have no chance what so ever with Sasuke-kun?" asked the blonde, mind-mixing kunoichi as she leaned back on the bed in Sakura's room.

"Yeah, I know. And all the magazines are right you know…. all the hot guys are always gay," answered her friend with a dark sigh. "Heck, just look at Naruto, he have grown to one hot macho-macho man."

"Sakura-chan, we have lost and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I know, Ino-chan… I know… Sasuke-kun is in love with that blonde idiot, only – he has no clue what so ever that he's in love."

Yamanaka, Ino and Haruno, Sakura smiled evilly at each other. Well, since they had agreed on this point there was only one thing left to do. They were going to make sure that their favourite ninja got the happiness that he deserved.

"Yay for hot gay-sex…" giggled Sakura.

"Yay for very hot gay-sex… Do you think they'll let us watch?" commented Ino with the same kind of giggle, just the thought of the two opposites made her tummy tingle in a way that was way above NC-17. Just think of it, fire and ice… sun and moon, day and night.

They would most probably not get to watch, but that was not the issue. The issue was now how they would be able to get Sasuke to understand that he loved that blonde idiot known as Naruto. The girls had seen the signs for so long but had managed to ignore them with the false hope that the signs would be something of their imagination. But alas, the signs were not untrue and with a woman's intuition they had both realized that their childhood crush was crushing on someone else. In this case Naruto – the loudmouth, number one surprising and farting Hokage-wannabe.

"We need help on this one, because they are so fucking stubborn that we could move a mountain more easily than make them understand that they love each other," pointed Sakura out after a few moments of silence.

Ino agreed with a nod and lit up after a few seconds.

"Hinata-san, she's a must in this little group. Although she's crushing I'm sure she would agree to help Naruto out in this matter."

Sakura nodded towards Ino's suggestion.

"What about Tenten-san, do you think she can help out?" asked Sakura. Tenten was a practical girl, she could surely be of use.

"Why not, she can always threaten to gut someone if they refuse to understand," smiled Ino evilly.

"Temari-san?" suggested Ino. The sand ninja had moved to Konoha a few years ago and was now one of Konoha's most respected ninjas, cocky and saucy as they come.

"She's self-written in this group! She's a force of nature, if she can't push them together, I'm not sure what can."

"**SAKURA-CHAN!** You have a visitor!" called Sakura's mother.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and Sakura frowned a bit. Who could that be? Very well, they would soon find out as a knock echoed through the pink haired girl's room.

"Come in," called Sakura and the door were opened and in came Hinata. '_When you speak of the devil….'_

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Ino and looked curiously at the shy girl.

"Uhm… well, you see…. Uhm, I've noticed something… it hurt at first, but as long… as long as he's happy… I'm happy...," stuttered the white eyed Hinata, her fingers poking together in her usual manner. She wasn't sure if she should tell this to Sasuke's most prominent fan-girls, but it had been on her heart for so long and she really needed to talk to someone about it.

Ino and Sakura smiled and noticed the predicament the shy girl had and they invited Hinata to sit down on the bed with them. "You are not the only one that has noticed things. My guess is that you have noticed how Naruto looks at Sasuke-kun… right?" said Sakura.

Hinata nodded.

"And we have noticed that neither we nor any other girl has a chance with Sasuke-kun," sighed Ino and waved her hands about. "That man has only eyes for one person and that's Naruto. And stubborn and thick-headed as they are – they have no idea what they are feeling. So… Sakura and I thought we should help them along."

Hinata's white eyes widened but as the thought sunk into her she began to giggle like a young school girl, the feeling of betraying Naruto and the possibility to exposing him to danger faded away quickly. Her head bobbed up and down in agreement. Of course they should help Sasuke and Naruto out.

"So let's call Tenten and Temari, I'm sure they want in on this," said Sakura.

The girls agreed that they would meet up at Sakura's office at the Hokage-tower. Having been Tsunade's apprentice for four years had paid off and she was now just as respected in the medic-nin area as Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama herself. And tonight it would be a real girl party in that very office.

Ino had brought chocolate chip cookies; Hinata had bought a few bags of potato-chips. Temari, being the oldest of the group had managed to get hold of a few bottles of wine. Sakura knew where Tsunade kept her stash of sake and with an evil smile she tiptoed away to sneak a bottle or two from her leader. Tenten had chocolate bars with her. All was set for the perfect girls' scheming night.

Sakura was glad that Friday nights were quiet at the tower and they all made themselves comfortable around the small table. Candles were lit and Temari served them all wine in small cups. They raised their cups and called in the night and the gods that came with it to bless their little circle. It all of course ended in a madly giggling scenario.

Once they had collected themselves Temari took charge and looked around the group.

"So, where do we start?" she asked as she snatched a chocolate chip cookie.

"I think we should begin gently… nothing too obvious," said Sakura, the clear minded.

The others agreed with nods.

"Date at Ichiraku's ramen-stand?" asked Hinata gently. "We could post a free meal ticket to Naruto-kun and deliver a message to Uchiha-san that Kakashi-sensei wishes to meet him there.."

Tenten snapped her fingers and nodded. "Of course, Naruto-kun loves ramen, he wouldn't say no to a free meal at the Ichiraku's and Sasuke-kun would be too curious to pass down a message from Kakashi-sensei!"

"That's a marvellous idea," said Ino and nodded in agreement.

Sakura had to agree too, that was simple enough to work. Simple and yet she thought that it was a bit stupid. She was not sure that Sasuke would be so easily fooled, but then again…. he could. "Perhaps we should add in that Kakashi-sensei wants to teach him something new?" That would certainly do the trick.

"Ok, the simple plan is made," said Temari and scribbled down the idea on a piece of paper. "Idea number two? Because we need a back up plan…. Or ten."

The girls hummed, nodded and looked into their minds for a good plan. It was Sakura that came up with the next one.

"They are always trying to top each other in just about everything, that could work to our advantage. What could Sasuke-kun do and Naruto not?" said Sakura and lipped at her wine.

"Well, with Ino-chan's help I'm sure we could Sasuke-kun to make a beautiful flower arrangement," said Hinata and nodded towards the mind mixing kunoichi. "And Naruto-kun, even though he's the aspiring Hokage, can be quite naïve and he would not notice the scam."

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" asked Ino who was not quite following the shy girl.

"You enter Sasuke-kun's mind, make him do a beautiful arrangement with flowers and then we have Sakura-chan tell Naruto-kun that she saw Sasuke-kun make it. Sakura-chan you will exaggerate how beautiful and handy Sasuke-kun is with flowers. And if everything goes as I suspect, Naruto-kun will do the very same thing and later we have them deliver their creations to each other, anonymously of course. But we just have to make sure that they have witnessed the creations in the making first."

"Hinata-chan, you are one hell of a plotting girl!" cooed both Tenten and Temari and they all raised their wine-cups into the air again.

Hinata blushed and did her best to gulp down the wine in her cup. She felt a bit embarrassed for coming up with the ideas but at the same time she really basked in the attention she got. Sakura let out a howl, enough to wake the dead if you asked the shy Hyuuga.

A loud knock brought them all out of stupor and Sakura gulped down her heart. She rose to her feet and went to open the door. Outside were Tsunade, Shizune and Anko.

"What's going on in here?" asked Tsunade in a voice that demanded a quick and honest reply.

"We are planning, Hokage-sama," said Sakura truthfully and she and the rest of the girls nodded and bowed their head for the charismatic leader.

"Planning? What are you planning? And why is it that my best sake is being served at this little party?" asked Tsunade and made her way through the room and grabbed hold of a bottle. She eyed her favourite student and then the rest of the group. The halos around their heads did not shimmer very innocently. Something was surely up.

"Tsunade-sama, please sit down and you too Shizune-san and Anko-sensei," said Tenten and offered her place to the legendary sucker – Tenten's personal idol - and her two friends.

"Alright girls, what is going on here?" asked Anko as she sat down next to Temari and Hinata.

"You see… we all have agreed on something this very day," said Sakura and motioned Shizune to sit down on her place.

"And what is that?" asked Tsunade and drilled into the very depths of Sakura's soul.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun needs to understand that they love each other," said Hinata and turned about ten shades of red and found Temari's wine bottle and filled up her cup a bit more. '_I really need to work on my confidence,' _she thought for about the sixteenth thousand times this year.

"Ehh?" was Tsunade's only reply.

"Tsunade-sama, what Hinata-chan is telling you is the truth. Ino-chan and I worked our differences out a few days ago and we began to plan how to get them together… you know how stubborn Sasuke-kun is and you certainly should know how thick headed Naruto is… sooooo, we decided we should give them a hand…. "

Tsunade changed colours from pale to ghostly white to rosy red within seconds.

"**WHAT?**" roared the leader of the Konoha village after a few seconds of colour changing.

Anko and Shizune began to giggle wildly and then it all escalated into a roaring laugh. And the one tearing the roof off the Hokage tower was of course Anko.

"**WHAT**, What?" snarled Tsunade who wasn't on the clear ground on what that just had been said to her.

"Naruto-kun loves Sasuke-san," said Shizune and as she tried to stifle her giggles.

"Ehhh?"

"Come on, Tsunade-sama, have you not noticed this… the sunshine-boy loves that stuck up bastard!" said Anko and nodded towards Temari as the young sand-woman held out a small cup of wine to the loud mouthed teacher.

"Ehh?"

"Tsunade-sama, you must agree that Naruto-kun has a thing for Sasuke-san…. and that Sasuke-san has a thing for Naruto-kun…. the two boys loves each other and these girls wants to make sure that our little boy realize it…. right?" said Anko to clarify things for her leader.

"Right!" said the girl-group with one voice.

"See, and this is why they have assembled here tonight – they want to make sure that Naruto-kun and Uchiha -"I've got a stick in my ass"- Sasuke, finds each other," pointed the always so forward Anko out.

Tsunade was not on the level… not just yet. Her boy… her favourite boy was in love with another boy? No, no…that was just…. Really? No… you just had to be kidding!

The other women in the room could see the Hokage turn her brain inside and out in order to cope with things that just had been revealed to her.

"So my little Naruto-chan and…. that freaky Uchiha-kid…?" she mumbled and reached for the nearest cup of alcohol. She got a cup and she practically inhaled the stuff.

"S-Since when?" asked Tsunade once she had found her voice again.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and then at Hinata and the three agreed silently on one thing.

"We think that they always had a thing for each other, Hokage-sama," said Sakura wisely. "The rivalry have always been there, the obsession that the two have with each other, wanting to top the other."

"But Uchiha left…." said Tsunade.

"And Naruto-kun dragged his pale Uchiha-ass back to the village because Naruto is nothing without Sasuke and Sasuke is nothing without Naruto," said Hinata and smiled a bit wickedly. Yes, the wine and the sake had begun to rise to her head.

"Hinata-san!" gasped Temari in surprise but then her face split up in a wide smile.

"But Hinata-chan is right," said Tenten. "Even I who has no close connection to the two have noticed their attraction to each other. They have a kind of love-hate relationship."

'_My little boy and that bastard… no… I had planned that he would find himself a good girl, a girl like Hinata-san and have many cute children that I could teach once I leave my title to him… Why… why?'_ thought Tsunade as she rose to her feet and walked over to the window and looked outside. '_He always called me granny…. Have I lost that title to him… to his children?'_

"Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune and got up and walked over to her friend and leader.

"I'm confused….," said Tsunade truthfully. "But tell me about your plans, how on earth are you going to get them together?"

Sakura explained about their newly hatched plans and as she told them the other girls giggled and Anko roared with laughter.

"…. So now you know Hokage-sama, please don't ruin this for us. If you only look at them you will see the signs as well."

Tsunade rubbed her temple again. She nodded, she might be a legendary sucker, but she had deep down known about it but refused to see it.

"Will you help us perhaps?" asked Temari and filled up Tsunade's cup with more sake.

"My boy deserves every ounce of happiness he can get… and if that involves that little prick, well…. of course I will help you guys," said Tsunade.

"Jolly good," giggled Hinata with perfect old English dialect and raised her cup to the mouth but was stopped by Temari.

"I think you have had enough already," said the blonde woman but she enjoyed seeing this side of Hinata. The shy girl certainly had a streak of humour and wickedness inside her, a streak that should be out in the open every day and without alcohol.

Hinata pouted but accepted the cookie Temari gave her instead.

"I think we need more back up plans, just in case the first ones fails," said Anko. "

"Anko-san, you are right, we need more plans to revert to in case the first ones do not succeed. Do you have any ideas?" asked Shizune.

"Well…. I happen to know that Naruto-kun has a soft spot for kids….. why not put them together in a babysitting mission?"

Tsunade's eyes widened and she began to laugh. Of course, that would be just perfect. Naruto did have a soft spot for those little critters called kids.

"I can give them that… Didn't Inuzuka, Kiba's sister plop out a pair of twins last year? Two little girls with the energy of five Naruto's?" said Tsunade as an evil grin began to spread across her face.

No body in the room protested against the idea. Now they had three plans to get those two thick headed boys together. It just couldn't fail… could it?

One week later on a Friday, Naruto awoke feeling well rested and he got up from bed and stretched a few times before heading into the shower. As he finished up in the bathroom he heard someone at the door. He hurried to dress himself and ran to the door. He opened it but nobody was outside.

"Strange, I could've sworn I heard someone," he mumbled to himself and was about to close the door when he saw the small envelope lying just outside. He picked it up and then closed the door.

He opened the small envelope and saw a ticket to a free meal at Ichiraku's ramen stand. A small note was attached to it. "_From your secret admirer."_ It read and that made Naruto confused. He had a secret admirer?

"Who ever it is surely knows of my love for ramen!" he shouted and found the rest of his clothes and got dressed.

Two seconds later he was out the door, ticket in his hand and he headed for the Ichiraku's ramen stand.

Across town was something very similar happening. Sasuke had gotten a note from his sensei, a note that wanted Sasuke to meet Kakashi at the Ichiraku's ramen stand. '_So he wants to teach me something new…? I wonder what that could be…?'_ thought the raven haired young man as he put the note into his pocket and exited his house.

In his heart he wished for someone else to be at Ichiraku's, someone that he was pretty sure to meet there. Sasuke had come to terms with his feelings and knew that there would never be anyone else that could fill up that cold space inside his heart. It had always been Naruto. The loudmouthed idiot. He was the only one that could make his cold heart feel warm again. Not that he ever would tell Naruto about his feelings. No, he knew that Naruto was straight as they come, so he would keep his pie hole shut and enjoy the closeness the rivalry gave him.

And as Sasuke came closer to the ramen stand he could see something orange and his heart began to beat faster. Naruto was there. He swallowed hard and calmed his body down a bit and went to sit down next to the object of his twisted obsession.

"Shashuke…" said the blonde with his mouth full of food.

"Dobe… " greeted Sasuke and nodded towards the old man running the ramen stand. He could survive a bowl of miso ramen.

Naruto of course began to shout something about not calling him a dobe, but Sasuke didn't listen. He was just happy that Naruto was there with him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto once he had swallowed the food in his mouth. He willed the blush down a bit as he looked into those black eyes that only spoke of beds, heat and sex.

"Kakashi-sensei asked me to meet him here," said Sasuke and nodded thankfully to the owner of the stand as he was served a bowl of miso ramen.

"Why?"

"Something about teaching me a new move," said Sasuke and he knew that would get the blonde all riled up. And surely, soon enough Naruto was spitting being the future hokage and the best of all ninjas in Konoha. '_So cute…. So very cute…'_ thought Sasuke and looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

One hour went by… two hours… But no Kakashi showed up and Sasuke began to loose patience with the notorious lazy jounin.

Naruto was happy as long as his rival was there with him. Yes, he enjoyed the time he could spend with the Uchiha. Every moment he could be with Sasuke was gold worth if you asked the Kyuubi-boy.

"Hey, Sasuke…"

"What..?" snarled Sasuke, his patience began to run low. He had waited for three hours for Kakashi to show up.

"Want to spar or something? I mean… we can tell the old man here to tell Kakashi-sensei that we are at the training grounds," said Naruto and bit his tongue a bit. He refused to blush because the offer somehow sounded as if he was asking Sasuke out for a date.

'Spar… spar with Naruto. That means trying to beat him, hurt him… no, I can't do that… not anymore,' thought Sasuke and shook his head at his thoughts.

"Oh… I'm too good for ya… he, he, he," laughed Naruto. "Are you a little kitten that is afraid of little pain!"

"Shut up dobe, that's not it and you know it. I can beat you any day of the week."

"Sure you can…. Little Sasuke-chan…"

Sasuke brought up all his will in order not to jump the blonde right there and then, instead he paid the old man and left. He was not going to be tricked into a sparring fight with Naruto.

"When Kakashi-sensei shows up, tell him that I will be home," said Sasuke and turned his back against Naruto and the old man and then he was gone.

"Bastard," grunted Naruto and finished his last bowl and handed over the ticket he had gotten from his secret admirer. The man smiled and accepted the ticket. Naruto was soon gone after that.

"Blasted, that plan failed," muttered Ino as she watched Naruto disappear down the road.

The whole bunch of young women agreed whole heartedly. But they just had to move on to the next plan instead. And they had to lure Sasuke to come close to the flower shop to execute that plan.

Which wasn't that hard. Ino's flower shop was on the way home for Sasuke. The girls boosted chakra under their feet in order to get there before Sasuke passed the shop.

Ino asked Hinata to look after her when she entered Sasuke's head. Hinata nodded and saw Ino do the necessary seals and then Sasuke's body went rigid and then turned around and put a thumb into the air, much like Rock Lee would do. Mission completed, Ino was inside Sasuke.

Sakura darted off in order to find Naruto. At the same time "Sasuke" walked into the flower shop and began to pick out the flowers for an arrangement.

"Sakura-chaaaan," called Naruto when he saw the pink haired young woman that once had been his team mate.

"Naruto… I'm so glad that I found you…. Sasuke is acting strange… he's at the flower shop and he's…. he is…. Well…. He's making some sort of a flower arrangement… please… you know him best, can't you go there and look if he's ok?" asked Sakura and sounded very worried.

"Ehhh?"

"I was going to visit Ino-chan, but Sasuke-kun was there, doing this wonderful thing with flowers…. Really beautiful it was… but…"

Naruto growled. The bastard was trying to impress women with flowers was he? No chance in hell Naruto would let the bastard win this competition.

Sakura smirked when she saw Naruto take off with a growl worthy of the Kyuubi. '_Mission completed.'_

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, but there in the flower shop was Sasuke making a flower arrangement worthy of a king. Naruto growled and snarled just before entering the flower shop and looked at Sasuke with glowing, blue eyes. No way would he let Sasuke top him in this area.

"Can I help you?" asked a woman and Naruto nodded.

"I want to buy a bunch of flowers, the kinds he is using over there," said Naruto and pointed towards Sasuke.

The women nodded and made a bouquet of the requested flowers and handed them over to Naruto.

The blonde was too occupied with looking at Sasuke making the arrangements that he never noticed that the woman never asked for any money. Two minutes later he was outside the shop, heading towards his home again.

Ino giggled and moved out of Sasuke's head, leaving the raven haired youth in a state of confusion. But in typical Uchiha-style he wouldn't show it. Instead he left the shop and the arrangement he had been doing without saying a word.

On the way home he met the shy Hyuuga-heiress. She smiled and mumbled something about Naruto carrying a bunch of flowers.

That alone made Sasuke's already black eyes, darken with jealousy. His dobe had bought flowers? Why and to whom?

The Uchiha-genius never once thought that it could be a set up of some kind. All he could see was Naruto giving flowers to a girl. 'No, no… I will not let him!' he thought as he took off in order to find his blonde dobe again.

The gang of conspiring women found a spot on the opposite building of Naruto's home. They could see the blonde trying to duplicate the arrangement he had seen Sasuke do at the shop. Of course… there was a lot of cursing but they all had to agree on one thing. Naruto had will powers that far succeed the normal one.

And they could see the Uchiha-boy come running and find a spot next to Naruto's living room window. His knuckles turning white as he watched Naruto trying to do something with the flowers he had bought from Ino's mother.

And to all the girls the jealousy was evident in Sasuke's appearance. This was the last piece of evidence that Sasuke had a thing for Naruto. And Naruto… the light blushes they had seen while the blonde was visiting the ramen stand was enough.

No, they had not been wrong. The two loved each other beyond words, but was too shy to tell the other about their feelings.

Good thing they had a bunch of considerate female friends.

Naruto looked at the arrangement he finally had made and he smiled victoriously. Yeah, it surely looked a lot better than Sasuke-bastards thingy. With that thought he picked up the arrangement and went to the flower shop and left it there.

Ino's mother looked confused but the blonde just said that he wanted to top the bastard's arrangement and pointed towards the thing Ino had done with Sasuke's body.

Ino's mother looked positively confused but nodded and smiled. What ever those two boys were up too was none of her business.

A few minutes after Naruto left the shop, Ino entered and smiled at her mother. She said that the two arrangements that the boys had made was a key ingredient to a plan that she and her friends were making.

Ino's mother just shook her head and let Ino take the arrangements. No, it was not her business to know.

Naruto lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, feeling very full of himself. He had made something that looked a lot better than Sasuke-bastard's thing. Yes, he felt really good.

Well, not really. The thought of Sasuke making such a thing in the first place made Naruto feel bad inside. Why had Sasuke done it? Did Sasuke plan to give the thing to a girl? And who could that girl be?

The thought alone that Sasuke had someone he wanted to impress made Naruto feel nauseous. He hated it. Sasuke was his prey, god dammit!

'_Not that I ever could tell the bastard about my feelings. He would hate me for sure…'_ thought Naruto and the despair began to eat at his soul. '_Yeah… he will hate me for having these kinds of feelings for him. He wants a nice girl he can marry and have a bunch of small Uchiha-heirs with… he doesn't need an idiot like me…'_

Naruto could feel his chest tightened and the need to cry was just lingering under the surface. Gods, why had they chosen him to love that stuck up bastard?

But his unhappy thoughts were brought to an end as there was a knock on his door. He rose from the bed with a grunt and went to open his door. And again there was nobody outside. But this time he saw the flower-basket sitting on the floor outside his door with a note attached to it.

"_For you dobe…"_ the note said and Naruto blushed darkly and as he put the basket on his living room table.

'_For me…. Sasuke, what the fuck are you up to?'_ he silently asked himself as he slid down on the sofa looking at the flower basket. His heart was dancing victoriously because this meant that Sasuke liked him…. right?

Sasuke was about to kill the person that disturbed his bath time. He had just slipped into his tub filled with hot water when there was a knock on his door. He got up, dressed in a robe with the Uchiha-emblem on its back and opened the door only to find that there was no one there.

He growled and cursed his freaky fan-girls for the prank and was about to close the door when he saw the flower arrangement on his door step. Just seeing the pattern and the choice of flowers made his heart skip a beat. He picked it up and brought it inside and found a small note inside the greenery.

"_Did you really think I would let you get away with that prank… what you can do I can do better you bastard!"_

Naruto! It couldn't have been anyone else that could've sent him this. The dobe had seen him in the flower shop and decided he could do something that was just as good as Sasuke's creation. '_A creation that I didn't do….'_ thought Sasuke but his mouth tilted up in a smile and he caressed the arrangement he had in his hands. Unconsciously he brought it up and smelled one of the flowers.

His dobe had sent him this and that was enough for the Uchiha-heir to feel a whole lot better. It had not been sent to a girl of Naruto's dreams. It had been sent to Uchiha, Sasuke.

The girls muttered. Their plans had back fired. But their leader was there to comfort them. They still had another plan that could bring the two boys together. The baby-sitting mission!

This was their last plan, it just had to work. If it didn't, Tsunade said they had to have another meeting and set up new plans.

_# Five days later… #_

Naruto was bored out of his wits when the old hag asked for him. He smiled brightly as he dressed in a pair of black pants, an orange t-shirt and a black jacket. He was going on a mission. Yay!

Sasuke was relieved when he got the message from his leader. A message that said he was called to into the Hokage's office for a mission. It was D-ranked, but Sasuke didn't care, not as long as he could forget about the dobe for a few hours.

Tsunade looked at the two youths as they stood there in the middle of the room. She sorted around with her papers, waiting for Naruto to loose his patience… which came rather quickly.

"What do you want me to do, granny?" asked Naruto after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, you and Sasuke-kun will be watching Inuzuka, Hana's twins. You see, both her and her husband will be on a scouting mission with their dogs and they will need someone that can take care of their children. And you and Sasuke will be the ones to do it," said Tsunade without looking up from her papers. She waited for the explosion to come…

"**NO WAY!** I'm not going to do a mission like that with that bastard over there!" yelled Naruto and pointed towards Sasuke, he was totally unaware that his words were cutting a deep wound inside Sasuke's heart.

"Brat – you will listen to me. And I will not take a no for an answer. You and Uchiha-san will take this mission and you will be watching Ayame and Aya. And you will be doing it from five o'clock this afternoon. **DISMISSED!**"

And Naruto knew better then to go against that voice. This was the Hokage's final words and he could not protest against it. He had to be on this mission with Sasuke-bastard and they had to watch over two children of the Inuzuka's clan. He was doomed.

Sasuke grabbed the scroll from the Hokage and looked at it and he scowled. This was not what he needed. He needed to be strong if he was going to take out that creepy brother of his and this mission was not going to give him the experience and power he needed.

But as a good ninja he was, Sasuke didn't go against his leader's words. He nodded and accepted the mission even though he found it to be a waste of his time.

Naruto continued to rant curses as he followed his friend out of the office. He wanted tough missions, missions that could grow a back bone.

Sasuke couldn't hold back and commented that Naruto certainly was in need of one. The blonde got more riled up and began shouting at Sasuke. '_Naruto…. You're so cute when you're angry…'_ thought the black haired boy and smirked in secrecy.

T B C

Hope you all enjoyed this part.  
No very original I know..  
This story has been posted on AFF first. So there might be a few here that recognizes it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this story.

WARNINGS: Sasuke is in for some rough time... which translates into OOCness

**Part 2**

Since the mission was due for the whole weekend, Naruto decided to pack his bag with things that was necessary. A few change of clothes, he had seen the way one year old babies drooled and made a mess about themselves and everyone around them. His night cap of course, he couldn't go anywhere without that one and his pyjamas. He packed his tooth brush and tooth paste and a bottle of shampoo. Yep, he was ready for a weekend with the little critters known as Ayame and Aya. And Sasuke-bastard on top of it all. '_I'm as good as dead….'_

In the Uchiha-residence something familiar was going on. Sasuke was stuffing a few changes of clothes into a bag. He was not happy with the mission. He was a teenaged guy, what the fuck did he know about kids? Not that he would admit it to a living soul, but this mission actually scared him a bit. But he got to spend the whole weekend with Naruto. Ok, he would accept the fact that he was going to take care of two little brats that probably would scream his ears off before Sunday. And after that he would kill the Hokage, no matter what the price was, he was going to kill her.

A quarter to five both Naruto and Sasuke met up at the Inuzuka's house. They knocked and entered the house when they were called in. Hana and her husband greeted them with relieved smiles.

"Thank you boys for doing this for us. Hokage-sama has been on our backs for a week about this scouting-mission, but we didn't know who would be brave enough to take care of our little pups," said Hana and looked happy. "You can find everything you need in the pups room upstairs. Oh… and there is a note in the nursery. Bye, bye!"

Her husband nodded to that as well and just a few minutes later they were gone, leaving Naruto and Sasuke utterly confused. There were a lot of pups in that sentence, what the hell was going on?

"Sasuke… I don't like this…," mumbled Naruto as he heard a piercing scream and turned into a run towards the sound.

"Neither do I, dobe," answered Sasuke into the empty hallway just before he followed the blonde sunshine up the stairs. '_But then again, this is the Inuzuka's; they probably call all their kids pups.'_

Upon entering the baby chamber he saw Naruto holding two children. He was gently lulling them, trying to calm them down. And how that boy of energy that usually was bouncing up and down was able to calm the babies down was forever going to be a riddle to the Uchiha. But what a sight it was, and Sasuke wanted to growl as his stomach grew warm and fuzzy. And Uchiha's was not a bunch of warm and fuzzy people.

"Hey, Sasuke, there's a note over there at the nursing table, take it. I think I have to change on one of the girls… phuuuwwwiiieee the smell of this…. man, they should come with a warning label or something. This is down right hazardous."

Sasuke nodded and picked up the note. It was a list of how to take care of the girls. He saw Naruto put one of the girls down on the nursing table and shoved the other one into Sasuke's arms. The Uchiha felt his heart stop. '_No, no, no…. I can't hold this… this… this thing… I'll drop it,'_ he silently cried out.

"You just hold her like this," said Naruto and showed Sasuke how to hold the baby against his shoulder. "And move a bit, you know… they have probably already eaten and need to sleep, but being babies, they probably felt when their mommy and daddy went out the door. So just keep rocking her a bit and I'm sure she'll fall asleep."

Sasuke looked as if he was about to pop his eyes out. But he did as he was told and behold, the gentle rocking was soon lulling the little black haired girl to sleep. But ewww, what is that coming out of its mouth? Is that drool? The Uchiha was positively disgusted as he watched his dark blue shirt getting wet with baby drool. His very favourite shirt too. His eyes darted over to Naruto and his eyes widened once again as he watched the blonde change the diaper on the other girl. His nose was wrinkled but he did what came natural and what you know… he managed to do it all without major mishaps. He put on a pair of funny looking pants on the girl and then her little night shirt with paw prints on. Naruto smiled and burred his face into the girl's stomach, making the little critter cry out in laughter. '_How does he do that? How can he know?'_ the Uchiha thought bewildered.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you? You look sick… hey, Sasuke!" asked Naruto. He was beginning to worry about his friend and he picked up the little girl and placed her against his shoulder and then he walked over to the Sharingan-user. He waved his hand in front of Sasuke but all he got was a few blinks.

Naruto growled a bit but tried to keep it down in order not to scare the girl in his arms. He rocked her gently just as he saw Sasuke rock the other girl even though that one had fallen asleep a long time ago. If he only knew which girl was Ayame and which one was Aya… he saw the note in Sasuke's hand and gently pried it from him. He read it and looked at the girl in Sasuke's arms. That had to be Ayame and he had Aya. Ok, now when that little problem was solved he noticed that Aya was asleep and he put her down in her little bed. He pulled up her blanket and smiled when he saw her put her thumb in her mouth. Yeah, he just loved kids, even though they smelled bad sometimes and sounded way worse than a fire brigade. He turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"How do you do that?" whispered Sasuke with astonishment.

"What? How do I do what?" wondered Naruto.

"That… that thing you did just now… taking care of it… how do you know all that?"

"It? Come on, Sasuke. This is Aya," said Naruto and pointed towards the little bed, "and you are holding Ayame. They are babies… you know as in small humans…."

'_Do I have carrots growing on my head or something?'_ thought Naruto when he saw Sasuke look at him with wide eyes. Sasuke was acting way out of character. Perhaps it was time to put Ayame to bed as well…. before Sasuke managed to hug the girl to death.

"Sasuke, please, give me Ayame and I will put her to bed too," said Naruto and held out his arms only to see Sasuke hugging the sleeping girl closer. "Sasuke?"

"What have you done to me?" snarled Sasuke; his sharingan-wheel began to move.

"Nothing, please give me Ayame before you hug her to death!" ordered Naruto.

Sasuke gasped and looked down on the baby in his arms, but saw to his relief that she was unharmed, but he didn't want to give Naruto to girl. He found it quite nice to have her little body tucked against his, he could hear her soft breathing, he could hear her little heart beat rather rapidly inside her body. It felt really nice, almost comforting.

'_Ooookey…. That's not normal for Sasuke… but then again… considering that his whole clan was wiped out by his older brother… perhaps this is a side effect?'_ thought Naruto and decided that he would let Sasuke hold on to the girl. Perhaps it could do the cold bastard some good?

"Why don't you sit down a bit, Sasuke? And here, take her little blanket with you and put it around her so she doesn't get cold."

Sasuke took the blanket Naruto held out for him and mumbled something about finding a sofa or something. He was not sure why he reacted the way he did, it was making him feel very uncomfortable and he just waited for Naruto to start his teasing or bickering.

But Naruto didn't say a word; instead the blonde dobe moved into the kitchen and began making some tea for them both. Sasuke sat down on the sofa in the living room. He adjusted Ayame a bit so he could sit comfortable with her. He looked down into her little cute face and his heart melted. She had put her thumb into her mouth and was sucking quite contently at it. '_A little black haired angel…'_ he thought not aware that he actually had spoken the words out loud.

'_Yeah, a black haired angel…'_ agreed Naruto but he wasn't thinking about the baby and then he smiled and handed Sasuke his cup of tea.

"T-thank you," mumbled Sasuke and blushed a bit.

"Feeling better now? You kind of freaked out back there and it scared me," said Naruto and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Well, I'm not used to babies and you just pushed her into my arms… I was afraid I might drop her or something and then I saw you take care of the other baby as if you had done it a thousand times before…" Sasuke silenced when he realized he was actually babbling. The cold and stoic Uchiha-heir was babbling.

"I like kids and I've seen enough on the telly to know… you just do what comes natural to you… like the thing you're doing now. You hold her just right, how did **_you_** know that… hmmm?" asked Naruto and raised an eyebrow just before sipping down some tea.

Sasuke looked down at Ayame; he was cradling her in his arm so he could have the left arm free to drink his tea. '_Yeah, how did I know that?'_ Strange things happens around kids, he decided and didn't discuss the matter any further with Naruto.

Naruto smiled inwardly and watched the two under his bangs. Sasuke was beautiful, in the dim light of the living room, his skin seemed to glow almost ethereal. The Uchiha was getting drowsy just looking at the sleeping girl and Naruto didn't deny him anything. The girls would be keeping them awake sooner than you could burp a fish so every moment of silence and resting was needed. And very soon Naruto was watching over a sleeping Sasuke and Ayame. '_Perhaps I could get the old hag to give Sasuke some more baby-sitting missions; he really needs it I think…'_

Naruto sighed and got up; he had no idea what to do when it was so quiet. Read a book, a magazine… play with stuffed animals? Anything to keep him from glomping his black haired rival. He picked up the tea cups and rinsed them clean before drying them off. Perhaps he could do some scouting through the house, just to know where they could find things when it was necessary? Yeah, that was a good idea. Sasuke was probably not going to wake up for at least half an hour or so. The Uchiha had quite the shock today.

"So how are they doing?" asked Tsunade and she could barely sit still. Hinata blushed but told her what she had seen with her Byakugan as she scanned the Inuzuka's house.

"What? I don't believe it…? Sasuke-kun and a baby? **KAWAIIII!**" screamed both Ino and Sakura at the same time, making Hinata jump in surprise.

"Pictures, we must take pictures," said Anko and rubbed her hands together and smiled all evilly. "Pictures like that will prove to be veeery good black-mailing stuff."

"NO!" Hinata yelled and then she put her hand over her mouth and blushed. But she calmed down a bit. "No, you will not take pictures of Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun, that would be just down right rude.."

"I agree with Hinata-chan, but I sure wish I could see it," said Temari and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, showing the shy girl her support. "For now, let them complete this mission, I'm sure they both will come out of it with a new view of the world."

The rest of the girls agreed with Temari on that. But they all wanted to see the handsome, young, Uchiha with a baby. They sighed in defeat and continued to dream about the boy. A girl could always dream… right?

Sasuke actually came to life around an hour and half later. He was hearing strange sounds and he straightened his back a bit. It was now he felt something in his arms and he looked down and almost dropped the baby in pure shock. But he found himself quickly and cradled the little one closer again. She was awake and she was making these frustrated sounds. '_Oh, my god! She's sick… NARUTO! Where the fuck is Naruto!'_

"NARUTO! Where are you, you dobe!" called Sasuke frantically as he cradled the girl in his arms and began searching for his friend.

"I'm in the kitchen," said Naruto and was soon met with a panicking Sasuke. "What's the screaming about?"

"S-she's sick or something, just listen to her!" hissed Sasuke and held out Ayame. He barely noticed that Naruto was sitting at the table feeding Aya her formula.

Naruto began to laugh softly as he listened in on the strangled sounds. "Nahh, she's not sick… but you will soon have a very nasty smelling surprise in your arms. I suggest that you go up to the nursery and prepare a new diaper."

"Ehhh?"

"Go on, I don't want that smell in the kitchen," said Naruto and waved off Sasuke.

Sasuke turned Ayame around in his arms and looked at the little girl. She was red in the face and then… a deep sigh. '_For the love of God….'_ he though as the stench reached his nose. He rushed to the nursery but as he put the girl down on the table he was lost. How had Naruto done it? '_Think Uchiha, think… you looked at him, what did he do?'_

First of all he needed to dispose of the soiled diaper. He was about to die but kept his stoic face-mask intact and found the place for used diapers. '_Now what… clean up of course… let's see…. what's this… yeah… this must be it…'_ he kept his monologue going as he found the napkins to clean up the baby, he made sure he got her all cleaned up. '_And now… a clean diaper… there… good, good… This is not so hard…Just do what comes natural to you.. good advice dobe..'_ He bit his lip and was about to put the last strip on when the girl erupted in a violent cry, scaring the living daylight out of Sasuke.

"No, no… no screaming. Screaming is bad… no… no crying… Uncle Sasuke does not like crying… please don't cry Ayame-chan… shhh, there, there…. shhh…." He got her diaper on and then he picked her up and began that rocking thing she seemed to like. But this time she refused to stop crying.

"She's probably hungry, " said Naruto as he walked into the nursery with Aya in his arms.

Sasuke spun around and blushed darkly. How much had the dobe heard? If he had heard one bit of what he was telling the girl his life was over. But Naruto didn't say anything else; instead he just turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hungry ehh? Well… anything to keep you from crying Ayame-chan," whispered Sasuke and found some new clothes for the girl and look, he could even get those on her. '_Just do what comes natural….'_

Naruto hid his smile as he handed over a bottle of baby formula to Sasuke. The raven haired teen took it and went into the living room and sat down where he had been napping just moments ago. Actually it had been over thirty minutes. The horror, how the hell could time pass so quickly? Managed to get the nipple against Ayame's lips and he was relieved when she began to suckle it. The screaming and crying was silenced. '_Neat invention…'_

Naruto was having another share of stink bombs, some crying and screaming, but in the end, he worked out. Aya fell asleep on his stomach and he put a small blanket around her and then he looked over at Sasuke. Ayame was about to finish her meal and Naruto smiled.

"Now you need to burp her," said Naruto.

"Burp her?" What was it with kids and nasty bodily sounds?

"Yeah, burp her. Just put her against your shoulder and gently pat her back until she burps."

Sasuke didn't question the dobe's advice and did just that..

Just a few seconds later came a burp and some of the baby formula that didn't want to stay in Ayame's stomach. Sasuke looked terrified again but Naruto just mumbled something about it being natural, nothing to worry about. '_Ahh, and it's my favourite shirt…'_ the Uchiha mentally complained.

As the clock ticked closer to midnight, the two girls were asleep in their beds and Sasuke and Naruto was sitting in the living room. On the table was the little baby watcher. They would hear if the girls woke up.

"I'm totally wasted," muttered Naruto and yawned.

"Yeah… me too," answered Sasuke. He was scarred for life was a better explanation, but he wouldn't tell the blonde about that.

"So… what do you think?" asked Naruto and looked at his friend.

"What do I think about what?"

"Babies… aren't they the cutest thing?"

"Shut up and sleep," growled Sasuke but inner Uchiha was grinning like a maniac… '_Hell yeah, they are absolutely adorable..!'_

Well... he had it coming...

And if I'm not able to post anything before the weekend..  
Have a very nice holiday...

runs off to glomp Naruto a bit


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any profit from writing this story...  
(But I sure want to glomp the blonde dobe...)

In this very story you might have noticed that Temari seems to have something for Hinata...  
I might be up for doing a little yuri (girl on girl) with those two in this story...

**Part 3**

Sasuke awoke around four in the morning of something wiggling on top of him. Like the trained ninja he was he slipped a hand down to his pouch on his leg but then he stopped, something told him that there was nothing to be "afraid" of. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of dark blue, glittering orbs looking at him. The eyes belonged to some sort of creature that had made it a habit of drooling all over him.

"Ayame-chan," he muttered and sat up. He had fallen asleep with Ayame in his arms. And a quick look at his watch told him that he had slept for a good four hour straight… four hours of sleep without nightmares. And that was almost beyond unusual. But he brushed it off for now; instead his nose told him that it was time to do something about the little stinker that was grabbing hold of his shirt with her small hands.

Sasuke got up and walked up to the nursery. And on entering the room he saw Naruto lie down on the bed with Aya on top of his chest, both were sound asleep. '_Naruto, you have no idea how I feel about you, but dear gods… I love you so much,'_ thought the proud Uchiha heir as he watched his blonde sunshine. But he could never tell Naruto how he felt, Naruto was as straight as they came and the hokage-wannabe probably could make a ruler jealous. He gently put Ayame down on the nursing table and removed her clothes and changed the diaper quickly. Once you had done it was a piece of cake and Sasuke thanked the gods that she stayed silent.

Without making any sounds he got her clothes back on and looked at her face. The little black haired angel was smiling cutely at him and his heart flipped over a beat. '_Yeah, absolutely adorable,'_ said his inner voice and he picked her up and walked out of the room, looking one last time at the blonde sunshine on the bed. Not once had he or Aya awakened while Sasuke was in the room.

"Sweet dreams, dobe," mumbled Sasuke and left to try and get some more sleep.

But try to get a one year old to go back to sleep, that was something the Uchiha learned was more difficult than he could've imagined. She had no intention of going back to sleep, especially not after finding out that he had rather long bangs you could pull to make him make funny faces.

"Ayame-chan, why do you pull my hair?" groaned Sasuke for the umpteenth time and tried to pry the tiny fingers from his bangs. But the only answer he got was a very drooly one and he sighed deeply and found a tissue to wipe her mouth a bit. But he couldn't help but smile when she made a face and then beamed at him just like sunshine.

A face that Sasuke was all too familiar with. His dobe always smiled like that. '_I will never be able to get away from that smile… will I?'_ he silently asked as imitated Naruto's thing and burrowed his face in that cuddle friendly tummy and made a sound only to get the little girl to squeal happily. He did it again only because the sound was so intoxicating.

She smiled and gurgled and sounds came out as if she talked to Sasuke and he couldn't help it. He was addicted to this little critter. No matter how un-cool he seemed to be as he was playing around with her, he would not change this for all the gold in the Inca-kingdom. He simply loved it. And he smiled right back at her, secretly happy that nobody was able to see him.

Hinata saw it all since she was on guard duty that night and Temari had seen it as well as she was Hinata's sidekick for the night. But they just smiled at each other and the secret would never be known from their lips.

"Hinata-san?" asked Temari as she leaned back on the branch she was sitting on. The white eyed girl let go of her Byakugan and turned her attention to the older girl.

"Yes, Temari-san?"

"You still like Naruto-kun?" asked Temari.

Hinata blushed and nodded. Yes, she still loved Naruto, but she gotten a lot of evidence that he would never look at her like he was looking at Sasuke and if Sasuke was the key to Naruto's happiness, then Hinata would go to any length to make sure he got it, including spying from a tree outside the house where he was working at the moment.

"How do you feel about him loving another?" asked Temari and moved from her branch down to the one where Hinata was sitting.

"As long as he is happy with whom he loves… I don't care… I really don't care, Temari-san. I want him to be happy even if he will be with another person, I will still be happy for him."

Temari smiled and put her arm around the smaller woman and she looked into those white oceans.

"You know…. I don't think that Naruto-kun could've gotten a better fan-girl than you. I like the little bastard too, mostly because he beat some sense into my little brother, but Naruto-kun has a large heart… and he deserves happiness." Temari smiled and brushed her nose against the blushing Hyuuga-heiress.

"T-Thank you, Temari-san," mumbled Hinata.

Temari's smile widened and she put her right hand on Hinata's left cheek and gently forced the younger girl to look at her. '_You are a very beautiful young woman, Hinata-san, and I know that you will find love one day….'_ thought Temari as she looked into those pearly white depths

"T-Temari-san?" stuttered Hinata and tried not to lean into the warm touch. She could feel her stomach flutter a bit, just as it had when she met and talked to Naruto. But this was the Suna-ninja, now a formidable force in Konoha – she was not a man or a boy. Hinata should not have these feelings inside her for this woman…. and yet… those words from this woman somehow made Hinata feel better than anything else.

"Let's keep an eye out on the boys shall we," said Temari and smiled softly.

Yes, the powerful, fan waving girl from the Sand had fallen and she had fallen hard and fast for this shy little kunoichi. But until she was sure about the other girl's emotions she would keep her own emotions on a short leash. But…. geeez, this short haired, young, woman had no idea how beautiful she was or what she could do to Temari. That bob cut, those white, innocent eyes…. Temari wanted to possess it all.

"Y-yes… l-let's keep an eye o-on them," stuttered Hinata and turned her head back and looked at the building, using her blood line-skill – the Byakugan. But mentally she had to make a note on figure some of her feelings out, but later – not now – right now she was busy watching the stoic, brooding, "I've got a stick up my ass" – Uchiha, Sasuke. And what she saw would probably give her warm and fuzzy feelings for the rest of her life.

Naruto would probably have beaten the crap out of anyone who said that Sasuke-bastard was a sucker for little kids, but seeing this with his own two eyes made things different. Naruto had awakened by some strange noises and once he had put Aya back into her bed and tucked her little blanket over her, he went to investigate. And when he reached the last step of the stair he saw something that forever would linger in his heart.

There on the floor in the living room was Sasuke, he was on his back and in his strong and in Naruto's head, very capable hands, was Ayame. Sasuke was making funny faces and gently rocked the girl as he did, making her cry out in a toddler's squealy happiness.

But it was not the girl's sound that had awakened him, it was the fact that Sasuke was laughing. His pretty bastard was laughing and it was the most enchanting sound he ever had heard in his life.

"Who's the little pup… who's Uncle Sasuke's little pup…?" said the Uchiha as he lowered the girl down a bit and he brushed his nose against the girl's nose. Another happy sound came from the baby.

'_Ok, who killed me and sent me to the freaky parts of heaven?'_ Naruto silently asked himself as he watched Sasuke coddle with Ayame. It was as if he had stepped out of reality and into a parallel universe. He was about to turn around and walk back up to the nursery when he heard Sasuke's dark, rich voice called out his name.

'_I'm screwed… He'll kill me now and I will never be able to hear him laugh like that again…'_ thought Naruto as his heart jumped over a beat and he turned his azure gaze at the Uchiha.

"Dobe…. What are you doing?" asked Sasuke and sat up and tucked Ayame against his chest. He could hear some disappointed grunts from the girl, but she didn't cry.

"I heard some noises and I was just curious…," mumbled Naruto and blushed as he watched how careful Sasuke was with the baby. It had not taken the Uchiha long until he was able to handle a baby. Naruto was jealous, but just a bit. The sight itself was a sight to behold and to remember. Sasuke was born to handle babies. '_To have lots and lots of Uchiha-babies….'_ Something that Naruto never was going to be able to give his precious Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed the unease within Naruto and that made him worry. He didn't like it when his ray of sunshine was down and gloomy. He decided that since Naruto had not teased him so far about what he had done while watching this little angel, then perhaps he wouldn't tease him about what he just had seen either. Taking his chances and rose to his feet, he then walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You look as if Hokage-sama has forbidden every restaurant in Konoha to serve ramen… what's the matter?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times before turning his eyes towards the person who held his heart as a prisoner. "Ehhh, n-nothing, I just… uhm… " he stuttered and his face probably turned crimson red, at least it felt like it.

"Tell me, Na-ru-to.." coaxed Sasuke. '_Sweet merciful heavens….'_ He thought as he watched the gentle blush on Naruto's cheeks. The blonde dobe looked absolutely ravish-friendly like that. But Sasuke wasn't the king of stoic-ness for nothing, he kept his distance, even if his hand was on Naruto's shoulder.

"Your laugh…. It… it was nice," mumbled Naruto and knew that he was ready to dash up the stairs. Because Sasuke was going to kill him now. This was just enough to get Sasuke to understand that Naruto held deeper feelings for the black eyed Uchiha, feelings other than just friendship. Yes, Naruto could write his will and wait for the Grim Reaper to take him to the other side.

Sasuke on the other hand had been slight surprised by the answer, an answer that had shot right through his thick walls of defences and right into his heart, his stomach even. He could feel something move inside him and it was not some for of worms he mistakenly had eaten. No, it was because Naruto had said that he liked his laugh. And for this Sasuke promised to try and lighten up a little bit more around his sunshine. But only for his sunshine… and Aya and Ayame of course.

And speaking of Aya…. a cry from the nursery woke them both out of their little embarrassed trance and Naruto took his chance and ran up the stairs. The girl had lost her warm bed and was now a very unhappy little pup and she didn't hesitate to voice it either.

Sasuke smiled and went to sit on the sofa, waiting for Naruto to come back with his little bundle of joy. Ten minutes later Naruto came back and sat down on the other end of the sofa with Aya tucked against his shoulder. Sasuke quickly noticed that Aya probably was the sleepier of the two girls and Ayame was the one who really enjoyed being awake. Not to mention pulling his hair again to make him do funny faces. Which he did – but only for her… and Naruto.

Naruto smiled softly when he saw Ayame grab hold of two thick, black bangs and pulled at them – hard – making Sasuke groan in pain and his beautiful face contorted into one that the Uchiha wouldn't be caught dead with. But then came that siren-song again… that laugh that would make Naruto's soul shiver, his heart beat faster. Yes, it was indeed a siren's song if you asked the hokage-wannabe and he felt proud to have been the only one to have heard it.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," mumbled Naruto, not quite aware that he had used an honorific to address the Uchiha… "You should laugh more often…"

'_Well, he has not killed me yet for saying that his laugh was nice in the first place,'_ reasoned the blonde and rearranged Aya in his arms so he could sit more comfortable.

"Tell anyone and…. " threatened Sasuke with a sweet voice so he wouldn't scare the girls.

"I know, I know… but trust me… I'm selfish… I want to be the only one that hears it."

Well, if that didn't make the signal clear enough….?

That made Sasuke laugh softy again. His dobe was selfish, ehhh? He would keep that in mind and nodded. He knew that his secret was safe with Naruto. Don't ask the Uchiha how he knew… he just did. Naruto wouldn't go around Konoha telling what he had seen this weekend, nor would he tell anyone of what he had heard. No, Sasuke knew that he could trust Naruto and that made him smile gently at his dobe. A smile just for his sunshine.

"Hinata-san, let's get out of here before these guys give me cavities," whispered Temari as she leaned closer to the Hyuuga-girl. The smell of lavender and vanilla was intoxicating but Temari, despite of what many believed her to be, was quite patient. She had noticed that Hinata seemed to have taken a liking to her person, and if Temari could harvest her small seeds of passion, she might reap something very good.

Hinata let out a soft chuckle and nodded. She couldn't agree more. Although she always would have a soft spot for that loud boy, she knew now that he could never be hers. Just as Ino and Sakura had realized that Sasuke would never look at them in that very special way. A bite in a very sour apple and yet… it was so sweet that it was like Temari-san said, it could give you a cavity.

They silently disappeared from their hiding place and moved towards Temari's place. The former sand nin had a small apartment. It had once been an attic but with a little female touch and a lot of persona, the dusty place had been transformed into a warm place where you could easily feel at home in.

"Want something to drink, Hinata-san?" asked Temari as she opened the door and showed the white eyed young woman into her home.

"Yes, please," said Hinata politely.

"Wine, beer, sake… water?"

"What ever you have, Temari-san," said Hinata and moved towards one of the couch in the small living room and sat down. She was feeling a bit exhausted because she had used her Byakugan much during the evening and night.

Temari nodded and headed into the kitchen. She quickly uncorked a bottle of white wine and poured some of into two glasses. Perhaps she could lure that free spirited girl out again? The sand nin snickered and smiled wickedly before putting on her polite mask and went into the living room. She saw the young woman sit in her favourite couch and Temari took the opportunity and promptly sat down on Hinata's lap. She put a glass into Hinata's hand and waited for the other girl to respond. And she didn't had to wait long.

"T-Temari-san…w-what are y-you doing?" gasped Hinata as the unfamiliar weight was put on her legs.

"You are sitting in my place," explained Temari with a soft smile. "But don't worry, you feel quite comfortable too."

Hinata didn't know what to say; instead she did like she always did – blush like she was going to blow her top.

"Cheers, little one… and let us hope that the loud mouth can catch his prey!" said Temari and clinked her glass against the one she had put in Hinata's right hand.

"C-cheers…," mumbled Hinata and watched Temari put the glass to her full lips and suddenly she felt very jealous of that very glass. She mentally shook her head and lipped at the wine only to find it to be very sweet and tasteful, so she sipped some more before taking the glass away from her mouth.

"Wasn't too bad was it?" asked Temari and smiled and put her arm around Hinata's neck.

"N-no, tasted r-really good…. uhm…sweet."

Temari nodded and watched with a barely hidden gleam that Hinata gulped down some more of the wine. She had made a good choice… and with a little luck she could loosen up the tight girl and with some more luck, Temari could get the shy Hinata to understand that it was not wrong to like another person of the same gender. Not that Temari thought that Hinata would have such thoughts, but she wanted to make sure.

Hinata felt the wine warm her belly and it didn't take long until she felt her body relax and her arm went around Temari's back. She had been awake for almost 24 hours now and the wine was making her very drowsy.

"Temari-san… Do you have a sweet heart o-or something?" asked Hinata and looked up into that gorgeous face that had come to represent power and strong will to Hinata.

"Yes, I do… and _she's_ very sweet and very shy…. but I lover her none the less," said Temari and waited for Hinata to chew that little information through.

Hinata never reflected over the fact that Temari had used a _She_ instead of a he, nor had she identified herself within that admission from the sand woman. Hinata just nodded and sipped some more of the wine in her glass. This was really sweet and tasty wine.

"I'm sure h-he's a very lucky guy," said Hinata as her eyelids began to droop and just seconds later Temari was able to catch the wine glass before it was dropped on the floor.

She got off Hinata's lap and put the glasses on the table and went to find a blanket for her little shy lily. '_Yes, if I can have **her**, I will be the luckiest woman in Konoha and Suna put together,'_ thought Temari and felt the need for some sleep as well.

I will try and do a yuri part with Hinata and Temari. The key word being **Try**...


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

If the Friday had been odd and downright twilight zoney – Saturday was even more spicy. The morning, which Sasuke never would forget included changing diapers, a lot of screaming and another ruined t-shirt because Ayame instead that it would look better with her drool on it. And a quick look on Naruto, Sasuke could see that the blonde was no better off either. But the smile on his little kitsune's face was a smile to die for. The happiness was simply glowing around him and Aya. '_You should find your self a nice girl and have a lot of babies, Naruto…'_ he thought but the thought was enough to shoot a red hot poker through his heart. The thought of someone else being with his beloved fox…

Naruto saw Sasuke shake his black head before looking at Ayame with a sad smile on his lips. The sadness seemed to turn those black eyes into large obsidian orbs of sorrow. '_Sasuke… what are you thinking about that makes you so sad?'_ wondered Naruto and shifted Aya from one hip to the other. He turned and looked out the window and smiled, the weather was sunny and he walked over to the kitchen door and opened it and peeked outside.

The air was warm and it threatened to be a very warm and sunny summer day. And warm, sunny days were meant to spent outside, that was Naruto's conclusion and turned to look at his pretty rival again.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's go outside and play with the girls!" shouted Naruto and headed outside to the beautiful garden. He became even more enthusiastic when he saw the small, artificial, rubber pond. He wondered if the girls liked to play in it and he decided it would take a shot at it later. But for now he found a small ball and picked it up and found a good place to sit down on the warm grass.

Sasuke sighed but got poked in the cheek for taking his eyes away from the attention-thirsty little girl. He smiled and nodded and got up and followed his blonde dobe outside to the garden. He saw Naruto sit on the ground with Aya between his legs, they were playing with a ball and Sasuke couldn't help but think of a puppy playing with her toys. '_And come to think of it, this is the Inuzuka clan's latest litter, of course they are pups,'_ mused Sasuke as he saw Ayame squirm to get down on the ground. He hurried over to Naruto and put his precious cargo on the grass and his heart jumped as the girls squealed happily and began to "fight" over the ball and the other toys Naruto had found.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what do you think about having a go at that thing later on?" asked Naruto and pointed towards the pool.

"What's wrong with you, dobe?" asked Sasuke as he shot a quick glance at the object in question and suppressed a shudder. A pool meant water, water meant baths and baths meant that a lot of naked skin. Naruto couldn't be that cruel could he?

"Ehh?" Naruto's eyebrows rose up and he looked at Sasuke.

"You have never, ever been the one to put a suffix to my name, why do you do it now?" asked Sasuke as his black pearls drilled a hole inside Naruto's soul.

"Ehh?"

"Come on, tell me!" ordered Sasuke as he handed over one of the chewing toys to Ayame, which was snatched away by Aya the next second.

"You want me to call you Sasuke-chan instead?" asked Naruto as a teasing smile grazed his lips and he was met with a dark growl. "Don't you like it then?"

"I just want to know why you are doing it now?" snorted Sasuke and handed Ayame another toy. Not that he minded that Naruto finally showed some respect, but if he was to call him Sasuke-chan, blood would flow.

"I…. I didn't realized I did it.. it just came… I'll stop it if you want me to," mumbled Naruto and got a healthy blush. And it was the truth; he had not realized that he actually had added the suffix.

"No… no… it was nice… _dobe_," said Sasuke with a smirk and saw the heat rise even further on Naruto's face. "So, you wanted to take a bath in that thing? Is it safe?"

Naruto groaned bitterly. Sasuke was good at changing the subject. And with what rights did the bastard have to call him dobe anyway? But he nodded at Sasuke's questions. He thought it would be a good idea and if they were here both of them, what could happen? Of course it was safe.

The midmorning turned into midday and Sasuke decided he would be the one to try out the large kitchen while Naruto were watching the girls. He moved around in the kitchen and found the things he needed for a rather simple and yet tasteful lunch and every now and then he looked at the blonde youth playing around with the girls. Again he sighed and knew that he had no right to think about Naruto like that. It hurt but it was the truth. Naruto should get himself a nice girl and make a lot of babies. '_I would be happy if I got to baby-sit his litter every once in a while…'_ thought the Uchiha as he set the table.

Twenty minutes later he was finished and he called for Naruto who came into the kitchen almost immediately. He carried the girls on his hips and smiled brightly before handing over Ayame to Sasuke. Ayame seemed to like Sasuke more and Aya had a thing for Naruto.

"You know… you will make a great wife one day, Sasuke-chaaaan," teased Naruto as he scooped in some rice into his mouth. '_And I'm not lying either,'_ thought the blonde as he devoured the food. Sasuke was a great cook, he was great with children.

"Naruto…" came the warning voice and Naruto grinned and scooped in more food into his mouth to keep his thoughts to himself.

"How are they doing Hinata-chan?" asked Temari as she looked over the younger woman's shoulder, inhaling the lavender scent that lingered around Hinata, making the Hyuuga blush darkly again. 'And dear gods, you smell so good.'

"Eating… they're blushing every now and then, but nothing special has happened." You could clearly hear the disappointment in Hinata's voice.

"If this doesn't work, what will?" asked Temari and frowned and leaned back against the tree trunk.

"If it had been winter we could've coaxed them both to be under the mistletoe but since it's in the middle of summer, that's not an option," said Hinata and felt two arms around her waist and she let out a small sound as she was pulled back against a pair of soft breasts.

"You sure have some good ideas, Hinata-chan," murmured Temari and put her nose against the bared neck and breathed in the heavenly scent. "We should think of some more…"

"T-Temari-san, w-what are y-you d-doing?" stuttered Hinata, her face flaming in every red colour you could think of.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, but you have no idea how good you're smell. I can sit here all day and just have my nose against your skin like this…"

You could probably cook eggs on Hinata's cheeks right at this moment, but she forced her body to relax against the older woman's chest. Temari wasn't doing anything, not really. Hinata could feel Temari's nose against her neck and that was it. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and closed her eyes and tried to figure out what her body was telling her as she felt the warmth from Temari's embrace. And the message was loud and clear. She liked it a lot. She felt comfortable in the older woman's arms; she liked Temari's strong will and way to go about things. A bit cocky from time to time, but overall she was a real, funny and good looking woman.

"If this doesn't work…. And it's summer and the mistletoe is out of the question…. What about getting them locked inside a house? Do you think we could get the Hokage to seal the house so they can't get out until they have joined together?" suggested the former Suna kunoichi.

Hinata opened her eyes and stared at the clear blue sky that could be seen through the foliage of the tree. "That's a good idea, perhaps we could get that noble woman whose cat always takes to the run every spring. I think she's got one female cat that just delivered a couple of weeks ago…." said Hinata and turned her head slightly to look into a pair of dark blue eyes.

"I said it before, Hinata-chan, and I will say it again, you are one hell of a scheming woman!" yoddled Temari and hugged the small Hyuuga-woman.

Hinata blushed but giggled and her hands came up and was put over Temari's arms and she let her hug her even tighter. 'Perhaps I should loosen up a little bit more. Temari-san doesn't seem to mind that I'm shy or stutter from time to time… she doesn't scold me or make fun of me because I'm shy…'

"So if this fails we can always get the Hokage to seal them up in a house with kittens? That's really neat, Hinata-chan,"

Hinata smiled and nodded. It was a good plan.

"Let's go and inform the girls of this plan, I'm sure they want to know what's going on as well," said Temari and rose to her feet and brought Hinata with her up and at the same time she turned the black haired young woman around so she could drown in those pearly white depths.

"T-Temari-san?" questioned Hinata when she saw the indescribable look in Temari's dark blue eyes.

"You are a very beautiful woman; did you know that, Hinata-chan? You make me feel good all over and I wish…" Temari closed her mouth and turned away from Hinata and leaped off.

'You wish… what, Temari-san…?' thought Hinata but followed in Temari's footsteps towards the Hokage's office.

Sasuke was going to invent a time machine and then he would go back in time and chop the head off the person who thought that artificial rubber pools were an idea to bet money on. Because that pool itself was now an object of pure torture. He, the proud Uchiha-heir was sitting in one in just his boxers, he had a little pup between his legs and in front of him he had the most adorable blonde that the gods ever had created and he couldn't do anything about it.

Sasuke was sure he was going to die from a heart attack as he watched the blonde happily splash around in the water with the two girls. '_He's all grown up now…. just look at that chest… ohhh, that belly…'_ Sasuke began to suspect that he was drooling as his black eyes lingered around the centre of Naruto's stomach. Every now and then you could see dark markings flash, but the next millisecond they were gone. '_It must be because of the Kyuubi,'_ reasoned the Avenger as he watched the muscles of Naruto's stomach twitch every now and then. But dear gods, he wanted to push the babies aside and just settle himself between the blonde's legs and let his arms go around that torso and kiss that cute sunshine mouth.

Sasuke mentally slapped his face as the images of him ravaging the kitsune became more and more elaborated and erotic. '_It's Kakashi-sensei's fault,'_ he tried to convince himself. The perverted jounin was rubbing off on him and he involved Naruto in those perverted fantasies.

'_Ohh, but what fantasies it is Sasuke-chan? Wouldn't you like to have Naruto naked on a table, drenched in red wine?'_ asked a dark voice seductively inside Sasuke's head.

'_**NO!** I would most certainly **NOT**!'_ he shouted silently.

'_But Naruto-chan would taste so good, don't you think…? Just pour some wine over that flat chest, that stomach… not to mention his…'_

'_**SHUT UP!**'_

'_As if I would… I am you… remember?'_

Sasuke growled darkly and that sound drew Naruto's and the girls' attention to him and he smiled nervously.

"Sasuke-kun…. **AHHHH!** Your nose is bleeding… w-wait, wait… I'm going to fetch something for you!" shouted Naruto and jumped out of the rubber pool and dashed into the house and came back with his arms full of toilet paper.

Yes, Naruto was a dunce. That much could Sasuke establish after this little incident. The blonde had no idea to why Sasuke was having the most violent nosebleed of his life and the blonde just tried to help by looking all worriedly cute again. '_I'm going to die here…'_

Naruto put the toilet paper against Sasuke's nose and his large blue eyes were filled with worry for the Uchiha. "Sasuke, just take it easy, I'm sure you're going to be alright. I'll call the old hag – she can probably fix it!"

"S-Shut up…. N-nothing's wrong, usurakontachi," growled Sasuke but was grateful for the paper towels and he held it against his face to soak up the blood that was dripping from his nose.

"But you are bleeding, Sasuke!"

"It will soon pass, just get the girls and I will fix this," snarled Sasuke as he found the blonde to be too close to comfort. If Naruto didn't move, Sasuke wouldn't be able to control his actions.

"Sasuke…?"

"Just… just do as I say…please?"

Naruto nodded and managed to get the two loud mouthed complaining girls out of the water and carried them into their room and dried them off. He was confused, he was sooo confused. Sasuke was acting strange and what was that thing with the nose bleeding anyway? The only time he saw people do that was when he transformed into a girl to get his wishes. But he had not used sexy no jutsu today so why was Sasuke bleeding like that?

Naruto shook his head and began to dry the two girls before finding diapers and clothes for them. "Sorry little pups, it seems as if Uncle Sasuke is not feeling good, so why don't you be good to him and show him your most beautiful smiles… ok?" he said to the girls and was met with a pair of identical smiles. It was just like they understood the blue eyed boy at the moment. "Good, now let's try and get Uncle Sasuke to smile again… ok?"

Once Naruto came down again, he found Sasuke sitting next to the kitchen table. Without words, he grabbed Ayame and left for the living room.

"It's nappy time – right?" said Sasuke and saw Naruto nod. Sasuke could see all those questions swimming in those baby blue eyes but they were never voiced. And for that, Sasuke was glad, because he was not sure if he had any answers to them.

They settled down on each end of the couch and Naruto looked at the watch. It showed 3.30 in the afternoon. But as the minutes progressed, Naruto soon had a raven haired avenger leaning against him. Naruto smiled and settled Aya better on his right arm and put his left arm around Sasuke's shoulders to gently nudge him closer.

A dog pile, yeah, that was this were… a real dog pile.. Naruto had three "pups" sleeping on him and gods, did it feel good. The warmth from Aya and Sasuke was making him purr in pure contentment. And seeing Ayame in Sasuke's strong and comforting arms with her thumb in her mouth… No, there was no chance in hell that Naruto could be happier than this.

'_Unless you get that stuck up Uchiha to be your lover of course,'_ whispered a treacherous voice inside his head, but Naruto, being a master of denial like he had all his life, refused to listen to that voice.

Lover, the word itself made Naruto shiver ever so softly. He imagined Sasuke lying next to him with no clothes, no nothing. Just skin against skin, his warmth and Naruto's warmth. The image made Naruto's heart flare with rapid beats and he swallowed hard. _Oh, that would be nice,_ purred the Hentai fox that was sealed inside his body.

'_Why don't you just keep your rabbit trap shut!'_ snarled Naruto back as his beloved Uchiha cuddled closer and burrowed his face into Naruto's chest and Naruto got an armful of Sasuke cuddled up against him. Dog pile.

The girls were sound asleep and should be put to bed, but at the moment Naruto was enjoying this too much to do anything, instead he just sat there with Sasuke leaning against him. The smell of the Uchiha reached Naruto's sensitive nose and he lowered his head a bit and put his nose against the black blur on Sasuke's head and then he closed his eyes and it didn't take the fox vessel long until he too fell asleep.

"So… you're saying that this mission with the Inuzuka's babies will fail?" asked the Hokage and looked at the two young women in front of her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," said Hinata and blushed prettily.

"And you suggest that we get them to take a mission to guard over Seishou-sama cats? And once they're inside the house – you want me to seal them inside that very house?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," answered the polite Hyuuga-girl.

"Will you do it, Tsunade-sama? Will you do it for Naruto-kun's happiness?" asked Temari, knowing that she played on the Hokage's emotional strings when it came down to the loud mouthed boy.

"You know I will, so why even bother to ask me?" growled the legendary sucker.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," said both Hinata and Temari and bowed for the Konoha leader before they left the room.

The woman with the Herculean strength, grunted and buried her face in her hands. This was just too much for her.

Still this is pretty much PG-13, but it will get better - I promise... I just need to build up this überly cute scenario first.. lol

Reviews make my author-soul thrive and live and they make me look forward to a new day, new inspirations/ideas.. So keep 'em coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still not having the owner-ship of Naruto and the characters within the show or manga. Pity ain't it?**

Fluff/Waff and all that comes with it...  
Enjoy folks.

**Part 5**

Sasuke would probably never admit it to anyone, he barely could admit it to himself, but as he walked out the door of the Inuzuka household, he was already missing the kids. He absently waved goodbye to them and he tried to do his best not showing any emotions.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun… Do you want to go and grab some ramen?" asked Naruto when he noticed the change within his friend. He didn't like it and he wanted to cheer him up a bit. And what better to do unless it was to buy him Ramen. Ramen could cheer up the most grumpy of guys, at least Naruto thought so.

"Sure," mumbled Sasuke and looked back one last time. '_Ayame-chan, Aya-chan… I'll miss you…'_ he thought and turned his head forward again.

"You know, we can have ramen first and then we can go see the old hag and give her a report on the mission."

Sasuke nodded. Deep down inside he had not wanted this weekend to end, not ever. He didn't know the last time he had felt so alive, so…. dare he say it…. so happy. He followed the blonde to the infamous Ichiraku's ramen stand and ordered a bowl of miso to himself. Naruto settled with pork ramen.

They ate their orders under silence. It was rather unusual for the blonde to be so quiet, but Sasuke didn't mind. It was nice to be with him anyway, even though he much preferred the loud mouth. '_And if you could get him to scream you name it would be even better, ne?'_ The voice whispered hotly in his head. '_Not now, I'm eating.'_

But the silence was broken when Rock Lee entered the picture. Sasuke groaned and tried to zone out the long speeches of youth and love. He didn't need to hear it. He was living right in it for crying out loud.

"Sasuke-kun, you look a little pale… actually, paler than your usual colour, are you feeling ok?" Sasuke turned his head a bit and saw Lee's team-mate Tenten stand next to him. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was teasing with him, but then again, why should she do that for?

Sasuke shook his head. No, he wasn't feeling ok. He wanted to grab the blonde, take him someplace far away and… "I'm fine Tenten," he said and ignored the look on her face that said – Yeah, right and Hokage-sama is really just 25 years old – Not that Sasuke cared what people thought.

"Naruto-kun, you should know, springtime of youth does not wait for anyone. You should just grab it while you can!" preached Lee and made his good-guy-pose and almost blinded everyone in sight with his shiny white teeth.

"Ehhh, I remembered, I have to go to the old woman to leave a report," choked Naruto and inhaled the last of his ramen. There was only so much you could take of the spirited young man. He could see Sasuke throw a glance at him and he nodded. Sasuke didn't have to say anything. Naruto understood and paid the man behind the desk. "Thank you, ol' man!" and with that he was gone together with the Uchiha.

"**I'm not old!**" shouted Ichiraku-san and waved his hand in the air. But he smiled just the same. He liked Naruto. The boy was a breath of fresh air in Konoha. He knew about the Kyuubi but he had seen too much of the boy to believe that the furball from hell was ever going to take over the boy.

"Ichiraku-san, please, give me a bowl of miso," asked Lee and sat down and invited Tenten to sit with him. "Would you like something as well Tenten?"

"Sure, miso for me too," said Tenten and smiled.

"Two miso-ramen coming up," said Ichiraku and smiled. His eyes were still focused towards the two disappearing figures in the distance. "Naruto-san have it bad for the Uchiha, huh?"

"Yes, very bad. And Uchiha-san is even worse," pointed Tenten out.

"Tenten-chan…," Lee's voice were demanding an answer.

"Don't worry Lee-kun, Uchiha-san and Naruto-kun will become a very happy couple once we get them to understand that – to quote you – _springtime of youth_ – does not await for anyone." Tenten smiled when she saw Lee's eyes widen into huge plates. "They'll understand soon enough."

Ichiraku-san just laughed and agreed with the young woman. He had seen it so often when the two rivals came to eat at his stand. The shy looks, the blushes, the sparkles in the eyes. Ohh, yes, he had seen it alright. And he knew that the Uchiha would do the kitsune-vessel some good, just as Iruka-sensei had so many years ago when he acknowledge the young boy.

Naruto sighed when he saw the large tower. He hated doing reports but today it would probably be over before he knew it. Nothing happened, they didn't break anything and the pups had behaved… well, just as good as little critters like Aya and Ayame could behave anyway.

The Hokage greeted them with a busy look and mumbled something about a job well done. Naruto was fuming and began to holler about her not being appreciate enough. Sasuke saw a few veins on her forehead and knew it was time to quiet the dobe. He put his hand over the babbling mouth and hissed into the blonde's ear.

"Be quiet, you idiot, she's going to kill you."

A string of strangled sounds came from Naruto but Sasuke refused to let go of him. He looked at the Hokage with a strained face. "Will that be all, Hokage-sama?" he asked and tried not to think about the soft lips that was moving against the palm of his hand.

"No, I have another mission for you two," said Tsunade and brought up all her will power in order not to giggle like a little girl at the sight before her. She saw Sasuke's eyes flash blood red for a short second before turning back to obsidian black. "Shijimi-sama needs help with her kittens. And you two are the only two available at the moment."

"Hokage-sama, we saw Tenten and Rock Lee at Ichiraku's, why can't they do it?"

'_Oh, you little twerp. Why don't you accept our help?'_ Tsunade thought and gritted her teeth. She was angry but mostly because he was questioning her orders.

"Because I have something else in mind for them. Do as I say. Here's the orders. Go and do a good job," Tsunade said with a voice that dared Sasuke to talk back at her. What she really said was – talk back and you'll regret it greatly.

Sasuke caught the warning and snatched the orders with one hand and dragged out the still struggling blonde. '_Fuck, that was not his tongue now was it?'_ he thought as something wet and warm was pushed against his palm. He removed his hand faster than a fish could burp and waited for the explosion to come. But it never came, instead he saw his hand being gripped and he watched as in trance when Naruto licked his lips.

And then pain!

Naruto took off with blinding speed and Sasuke stood there in the hallway, trying to cope with what the fuck had happened just now. But as the pain spread through his hand he looked down and saw an imprint of a pair of perfect k9-teeth.

'_He bit me, the dobe bit me!'_ Sasuke's mind reeled and his eyes twirled with the Sharingan wheel. '_I'll give you something to bite into.'_ He took off, followed his kitsune towards Shijimi-sama's house.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had done just now to Sasuke. His whiskered cheeks were flushed and he felt a bit light headed. The taste from Sasuke's skin, from Sasuke's palm was still lingering on the tip of his tongue and he found himself wanting to taste more. '_Holy shit, I licked him! A-and… then I bit him… Man, he's going to kill me. Skin me alive and then pour really sour lemonade all over my body!'_

How on earth he managed to think up every possible torture that the Uchiha was put him through, whilst he was running was even beyond him. And he didn't have a clue to where the heck he got them all, but he was sure that Sasuke-bastard would do just exactly all those things to him.

Naruto saw the door to Shijimi-sama's house were open and he shouted her name as he entered the house. He was met with a pair of warm eyes and she stopped him in the hallway.

"Uzumaki-san, I'm so glad you could come over so quickly. You see… I have some business in Suna and I need someone to take care of my kittens for me," said the noble old woman and smiled gently at the blonde whirl wind. And as she looked up she saw the black avenger. The Uchiha. '_He does not look very happy, I wonder what happened?'_

"**NARUTO!**" Sasuke's voice sounded more like a tiger's roar then a human calling another human.

"Uchiha-san, so good of you to come too. Good, then I can leave you two here and trust you to take care of my babies then?" said Shijimi-sama and lifted up her bags and exited the door.

Sasuke didn't hear a word of what she had said. All he knew was that he wanted the blonde to pay for his little stunt. But as he closed in on Naruto he could feel a swirl of chakra and he turned around and ran towards the closed door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"S-Sasuke?" whispered Naruto with a slight shiver in his voice.

"Dobe, something's very wrong here," growled Sasuke and tried to kick out the door but was forced back and he tumbled right into Naruto's chest.

Naruto did what came natural and caught his friend in strong arms. But being a little on the clumsy side himself, he fell on his butt and with him came the Uchiha. And Naruto got a nose full of soft, black hair. '_Man, he smells good….' _Unconsciously he tightened his arms around Sasuke's torso; he never noticed how the raven haired youth stiffened up.

Sasuke could feel his heart flip over a beat or more when Naruto's arms tightened around him. And then he heard a very faint sniff. '_Not only does he bite my hand – now he sniffs my hair?'_ He untangled his limbs from Naruto's warm arms and got up on his feet.

"What the fuck is going on, Naruto?" he almost snarled but regretted it the next second when he saw the hurt fly over his friends face.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just got up and walked towards what he thought was the kitchen. But he stopped when he heard mewling sounds. He looked into one of the rooms and saw five little kittens in various colours look at him with both curiosity and a bit fear in their eyes.

"Kawaiii," he cooed and carefully tiptoed into the room and sat down on the floor. Everything that just happened was forgotten and all he saw was these cute little kittens. He held out a finger towards one of the kittens and it moved closer to sniff at him. Soon the kitsune vessel was covered in kittens.

The kittens mewled over and over and found things on his jacket to be a source of much amusement. Surely those things were meant to be hunted right?

"Sasuke, come on, don't just stand there!" Naruto called and looked up at Sasuke who was standing in the doorway. "Just look how cute they are. This mission will be a really great one!"

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't sure if he was going to survive this mission. Again his dobe was acting all cute and molest-friendly. He could almost feel the itch in his hands, wanting to grab hold of the blond kitsune boy and have his wicked way with him. Not to mention that the old woman had locked inside her house, he had checked the other doors, he had checked the windows while Naruto was befriending the little monsters.. If Sasuke tipped over the edge, Naruto had no chance to escape him.

'_Ohh, the possibilities…'_ Inner Sasuke was jumping up and down and began to plot out how he would make Naruto his. One image after another bombarded his already strained patience.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked worriedly when he saw the strange look on Sasuke's face. God forbid, he didn't drool or anything?

"What?" hissed Sasuke as he tried to regain his posture. He could feel the heat pool deep down in his stomach and he pushed his hands into his pockets, he didn't want to show Naruto how hard he was clenching his fists.

"Something wrong? You look really strange," said Naruto truthfully and rose to his feet, holding two kittens in his hands. The other three was now playing "kill-the-fat little maggots-aka-Naruto's toes" game. They were wiggling so teasingly and they couldn't help but trying to take a real bite out of them.

"What do you mean – I look strange?" asked Sasuke and tried to sound as his cold, old self but didn't quite manage it.

"Perhaps you're hungry again, I mean, you had only one bowl at Ichiraku's." Naruto smiled brightly and carefully untangled himself from the kittens. He placed the two in his arms on the floor instead and began to search for the kitchen.

Sasuke almost smashed his head into the doorway so he wouldn't jump the blonde as he brushed past the poor Uchiha. '_I'm an Uchiha, I do not succumb to carnal desires…'_ he silently rambled on inside his head.

"I'll make you some more food. Don't you worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll take care of you," beamed Naruto and began to laugh when the kittens found a new threat to kill. Sasuke's legs! Those pale things just had to be dangerous. And Naruto couldn't agree more with that. Just seeing that smooth, pale skin sent shivers down his spine.

Sasuke was too busy trying not to get eaten to retaliate Naruto's comment. '_Take care of me? I'll be the one who takes care of you, Naruto. I'll take care of your every need…'_ he wanted to snarl back, but he couldn't.

"Mjauuuu!" Sasuke looked down and saw a red-blonde kitten rising up on its hind legs. It was almost as if it wanted to tell him "Lift me up, please…" He just couldn't resist. He was beginning to suspect that someone was out to get him, to make him go all softie. He was sure that if Sakura or Ino would go all squeally if they saw him now. He suppressed a shudder and decided he would look after the blonde before he burned the place down.

The kittens had realized that the two newcomers were not dangerous; instead they were really nice and followed the taller of them into the kitchen. Perhaps their mother would come along too. Their mommy had been away for an hour already. They mewled in unison to call her back.

Sasuke saw Naruto move around in the kitchen and trying to fix up a treat for him. "Dobe, you don't have to do that," said Sasuke and absently stroked the soft blonde fur on the kitten in his embrace. A purring sound soon filled his ears and he looked down and saw the satisfied grin on the kittens "face".

"But you looked as if you were hungry, you still do. Come on, a little salad will not kill you," smiled Naruto and waved with a few salads leafs in his hand. "And it doesn't take long, sit down and relax. I told you I take care of ya! And don't worry; I will not poison you or anything. I've cooked for Iruka-sensei several times and he's still alive right."

'_That's not what I'm worried about, Naruto-chan. I'm more worried that I will fail this mission and instead do all sorts of things with you while we're being locked up in this house. And why go through such length to seal us into a house?'_ Sasuke flinched at the thought. '_That's right; the house is sealed up with some form of jutsu.'_

Sasuke turned around and walked over to the closest door. His sharingan began to swirl in his eyes and he could clearly see the chakra that was sealing them into the house. And to seal a house of this size consumed a lot of chakra. Who could've done it? Who did he know that held that amount of knowledge a long with a strong chakra source? 'Perhaps there is more then one person?'

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" asked Naruto and stepped up behind Sasuke.

"Nothing," answered the raven haired boy and tried not to shiver when he felt Naruto's presence behind him.

"You're not freaking out on me again, like you did with the babies?" asked Naruto and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He could feel the warmth of Sasuke's skin seep through the textile of his shirt and he wondered how it would feel to have that warm body next to him during the night. '_No, no, no such thoughts, Naruto… bad thoughts…'_

"No, I was just investigating," said Sasuke and the sharingan faded away before he turned around to look at Naruto. He had to brace himself before looking into those sapphire blue eyes that could make him loose all control.

"Investigating what, Sasuke?"

"Someone has gone through a lot of trouble and sealed us into this house."

"Why?"

Oh, those innocent blue eyes, they would be the death of the proud Uchiha one day. Filled with emotions they were and concern about everyone. '_His heart is so big, I wonder if I ever can have a place in it. A place that is only mine…'_

"I don't know." And it was the truth; he couldn't figure it out to why someone had sealed them into the house. But soon came loud mewls and they headed back to the kitchen and saw the kittens being rounded up by a larger cat.

"Look, it's their mommy," said Naruto with bright voice and pointed towards the bundle of furs on the floor.

"Hn…"

"Come on, Sasuke, you're such an iceberg!" growled Naruto but you could see the humour in his eyes. "Sit down and eat what I have made you, and then we can go exploring in the house…"

"Dobe, are you not worried that we're sealed into this house and we can't get out?" asked Sasuke but sat down at the table.

"No, not really. It probably was the old lady, she wanted to make sure that we stayed here with her kittens and not run away because it's not a very "manly" or tough mission," said Naruto and dished out two plates on the table. Plates that were filled with all kinds of vegetables and rice.

Sasuke doubted it was the old woman. More likely it was that damn Hokage, that woman was so hard to predict. She always did things her own way. And Sasuke had never learned how to read a woman. Women were creatures he never would understand. He began to eat and found it to be quite tasty. '_Not bad for a dobe,'_ he thought with a secret smile. From underneath his bangs he could see Naruto look at him with anticipation, wanting to know what Sasuke thought about his cooking.

"It tastes good," said Sasuke, those blue eyes were really starting to get to him.

Naruto's face split up in a large smile and he dug into his own food now that he knew what Sasuke thought of it. On the floor he could see the cat mommy feed her young ones as well. She had an weary eye on both boys but as the time progressed and they didn't show to be of any threat to her babies, she closed her eyes and let the kittens feed away.

Twenty minutes later they stood side by side and washed up after themselves. Sasuke could see in the corner of his eyes how Naruto smiled shyly and it made Sasuke feel all mushy inside. A bold of light shot through him as their hands brushed against each other as Naruto handed over a washed plate. Feeling a bit on the daring side, Sasuke let his hand linger against Naruto's for just a few seconds before taking the plate completely to dry it off.

Naruto knew he was blushing when he felt Sasuke's hand upon his as he handed over the cleaned plate. '_What is he doing?'_ But it felt nice to know that he wasn't scared of touching. Although Naruto's view on the stoic avenger had changed over the weekend he still was a bit weary, afraid that if he said the wrong things he would loose his best friend forever.

Sasuke knew that something had happened between them during this weekend but his thoughts were cut short as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Sasuke and dried his hands and left to see if the door would open from the outside. If it could be opened by someone else, perhaps it was a chance for them to get out if needed. '_A possibility for Naruto to run away if I loose it…'_ The thought made him cringe a bit but he then shook his head and headed for the hallway.

"Come in!" said Sasuke and the door slid open and a young man appeared. Sasuke recognized him as one of the Hokage's errand boys.

"Uchiha, Sasuke? I have a note for you here," said the boy and handed over an envelope.

Sasuke took it but before he could take closer look at it, the door was closed and he growled. They were still stuck in this cat-house. '_Fuck it!'_ he thought and looked at the envelope.

"From my fan-club? What the hell is going on?" he snarled and threw the thing on the nearby desk and returned to the kitchen. He had no intention of reading a love-letter from his little fan-club.

"Who was it?" asked Naruto as he dried off his hands on a towel.

"A delivery boy, nothing else," said Sasuke.

"Oh, what kind of delivery was it?"

"Nothing special. So how long are we going to stay here?" Sasuke had no intention of telling Naruto about disgusting love-letters his fan-club sent him every week. He hated them. They just couldn't take a hint.

Naruto caught on Sasuke's reluctance to say anything else and for now, he let it go. Sasuke would tell him if he wanted. And Naruto wouldn't nag about it. Not yet anyway.

The cat mommy had led her babies into the room where she had her little bed and Naruto moved to follow. He liked cats, he liked dogs too. Ok, Akamaru was not on high favour though. That dog just pissed in his territory where ever he went and he didn't care if it was a tree, a bush or a human leg.

"Naruto, you didn't answer my question, how long do you think we'll have to stay here?" asked Sasuke again and settled down on the other side of the room. The blonde cat noticed him and rose lazily from his place in the furry pile and wiggled his way over to the black haired boy. You might have thought the Uchiha was reluctant to take the kitten into his embrace, but he wasn't. No, he could always pretend it was a furry version of his beloved dobe he had in his arms. He began petting the little cat and soon you could hear a very content, purring sound.

"Until Shijimi-sama comes back, whenever that might be. Just looking into the fridge and freezer, it could be a month or so," said Naruto and tilted forward and petted the cat mommy so she could get used to his smell. "Would it so bad to be coped up with me for a longer period of time?" the question was soft, almost inaudible, but Sasuke heard it.

"No, I was just curious. But I'm worried to why someone wanted to seal us in this house."

"It's not a house, Sasuke-kun, it's a mansion," said Naruto and looked at his black haired friend. "So if we are going to be here a long time we can spend time on each side of the house."

"You would do that in order not to bug me?" asked Sasuke but you could see a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I would."

But the smirk in those baby blue eyes told Sasuke differently. Not that he minded, he would stand being bugged by Naruto any time of the day or week. As long as it was his kitsune-boy he wouldn't mind at all. Perhaps he could get the blonde to wrestle him or something. '_Anything to get my hands on his beautiful body…' _And then Inner Sasuke came to life. '_And to touch that ass… yeah… that would be a hoot indeed.'_ And thus began another inner argument. Sasuke wanted to kill his inner self for being perverted and making him all hard by sending images of a certain fox vessel writhering under him in pure pleasure. '_I hate you…'_ And of course Inner Sasuke retaliated with a '_Then you hate yourself. This is what you want, and don't deny it.'_

Sasuke sighed inwardly. Yes he wanted it and he wanted it badly. Now all he had to do was trying to hide the fact that he was beyond aroused. His hardness was straining against his pants and he shifted somewhat uncomfortable. Fortunately for the avenger, everything seemed to go unnoticed by Naruto. His blonde was just cuddling with the cat mommy and her babies. '_At least I can pretend that I have Naruto here in my arms…'_ thought Sasuke and his finger found his way to a soft, furry stomach and was received with a new, more vibrant purr.

"What do you mean he just threw the note away!" yelled Sakura. She was angry because her Sasuke-kun was acting like a thick-headed idiot. Not even Naruto was this dumb.

The messenger boy was stuttering excuses, he had done what he was told and there was no way he could have foreseen that the Uchiha would just throw the note away and not look at it.

"These boys will be the death of us," sighed Anko and slumped back on one of the chairs in the Hokage's office. "If we can't get Sasuke to take action, then what will we do?"

"And Naruto-kun is too shy to try anything," mumbled Hinata and flushed red as everyone looked at her. A comforting arm came around her shoulders and she could see Temari nod at Hinata's conclusion.

"Now what?" asked Tsunade and took a deep breath.

"We will have to wait. Shijimi-sama knows that the boys will not let her cats come to any harm and she will stay away for as long as needed," said Shizune.

Tsunade groaned and rubbed her temple. '_Teenage boys and their awkward shyness and hormones…'_

The tension is growing...  
Will Sasuke get his head out of his ass and do something?  
Will Naruto tip over the edge and make something?

Who knows?

Well, I do...  
You'll just have to wait until the next chapter... evil grin  
And remember - flames makes an excellent barbeque plus there is a delete button...  
never look gifted candy in the mouths of others...


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Sasuke placed the little red-blonde kitten next to his mother and then the avenger rose to stand up. He stretched out his body and then he looked over at his kitsune and he smiled softly. Naruto had fallen asleep next to the kittens and his body curved around the furry bundle as to protect them. '_Even in his sleep he protects things he finds precious to him…'_

Sasuke walked out of the room and into the kitchen again. A quick look at the watch said that it was nearing midnight and that they should undress and head off to bed instead. But Sasuke wasn't sure that he would be able to wake Naruto up in order to get him to bed. So Sasuke decided that he would carry Naruto to the bedroom, wherever that was located. Best to check it out first.

And sure enough, he found a room with two futons. All set to be slept in. Sasuke removed his shirt and then went to get his kitsune. The blonde would probably be all stiff if he was left to sleep on the floor with the kittens. So Sasuke walked back to the room and gently picked up Naruto in his arms. Enforcing his muscles with extra chakra Sasuke had no problems to carry Naruto to their sleeping quarters. But the thing that really troubled the raven haired young man was that he felt Naruto unconsciously place his tanned arms around Sasuke's neck and push his face against his throat.

"Mmnn, 'suke," mumbled Naruto in his sleep causing Sasuke to bite his lip in order not to molest the kitsune vessel.

'_Are you really dreaming about me, Naruto?'_ Sasuke wondered as he hurried back to their room. Much more of this closeness would probably end up in disaster for him. Naruto would beat him black and blue if he woke up to find Sasuke touching him. But dear Gods, it was hard not to touch him.

"N-Naruto… d-don't do that," groaned Sasuke quietly when Naruto in his sleep began to nuzzle Sasuke's neck. Feeling Naruto's warm breathe ghost over sensitive spots got Sasuke hard in two seconds flat. Sasuke was glad once he reached their shared guestroom and he placed his precious cargo on one of the futons. And it was now the young Uchiha noticed that the futons had been placed very close to each other and again he began to grow suspicious that there were something more to this cat-sitting mission than they had been told.

But his thoughts were blown out the window when Naruto refused to let go of his neck. Sasuke groaned again as Naruto dragged him down onto the futon. Soon Sasuke's arms were around the blonde kitsune. He was glad that Naruto was still fully clothed or else Sasuke would probably give in to what the devil inside his head was whispering to him at the moment.

The raven haired young man managed to move them both to lie down more comfortable and then he sighed. He felt Naruto wiggle a bit and then settled once his head rested on Sasuke's chest, right above his heart. A soft moan told Sasuke that Naruto most likely felt good with this arrangement. '_Good, because I am having a really **hard** time now…'_ Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes and hoped that Morpheus, the god of sleep would come quickly to him.

But as it was, Sasuke couldn't sleep. All he could think of at the moment was how good it felt to be close to his dobe. His arms were woven around Naruto's smaller frame, gently holding him against him. He could feel Naruto's soft breathe against his naked chest and that alone sent the butterflies inside Sasuke's stomach into a frenzy of fluttering. But there were some merciful god out there and suddenly Sasuke's attention was changed towards a little mewling kitten that came and found a good place on Sasuke's bare stomach and soon they were covered with kittens and the mommy cat came and laid down next to Sasuke to keep an eye on her little ones.

Sasuke was grateful for the distraction and while petting both a blonde kitsune and a little red-blonde kitten he soon fell asleep, dreaming about the day he could proclaim his love for Naruto.

○○○○

Temari and Hinata looked at each other with soft smiles as they drew a deep sigh. They had gone back to watch the two boys. And thanks to Hinata's Byakugan she had been able to tell Temari all that she saw.

"Heh, the Uchiha sure is a stubborn one and we must not forget about his willpower. He's a fucking saint for crying out loud. Had it been anyone else they would have taken the chance and molest the fox… right?" snorted Temari as she leaned back against the tree-trunk and at the same time she pulled Hinata back to rest against her chest. She felt a wave of relief when the Hyuuga-girl didn't resist but instead easily slid back to rest inside the older woman's arms.

"I agree with you Temari-san, I don't think that even Neji-niisan would be able to stand such temptation," answered Hinata with a soft giggle. She felt Temari's chin come to rest against her shoulder and even if Hinata blush was ever present, she didn't feel uncomfortable but the idea. During these past weeks trying to get Naruto and Sasuke together had been good for her. She didn't feel pain when she saw Naruto so close to the Uchiha. Instead she had noticed that the closeness to the blonde fan-user had brought new feelings to the surface of her soul. She really enjoyed being with Temari and she had begun to wonder if this thing she felt really was the thing you called love.

"If he knew that you said that he would probably cut off all your chakra-points, Hinata-chan," said Temari with a smile and nuzzled her face into Hinata's neck. She was a little bit surprised when Hinata tilted her head so Temari had better access. Perhaps she could hope that Hinata felt the same as Temari felt for Hinata…?

"Most likely, but I would suspect that he would rather cut off Sasuke-kun's dick first of all."

"Ohh, why do you say that?" asked Temari as she placed a few fingers on Hinata's cheek and turned her head so Temari could look into those pearly depths.

"He would never say anything of course, but I know that Neji-niisan have had a thing for Naruto-kun for quite a while. But at the same time he feels something for Tenten-san so…" whispered Hinata and felt her blush deepen a bit more.

"Oh, really? And do you think Tenten-chan might like him back?" asked Temari as her fingers caressed the peach soft skin on Hinata's cheek.

"Yes, she's had a thing for my cousin since the day their team was formed I think." Hinata stopped and you could see that she got this curious look in her eyes just before she asked. "Temari-san, I always thought you would end up with Shikamaru-san…"

Temari chuckled and raised her head a bit and looked towards the dark skies through the foliage of the tree. Yeah, she had thought so too once.

"Well, he's smart and a good looking guy and all, but you know – way too much of a lazy bum for me. I rather settle down with a soft spoken, shy-eyed person…"

Hinata maybe a timid little woman, but she was not a fool. She didn't have to be a genius to figure out what Temari just had told her. Temari of the Sand had just said that she wanted to be with Hinata. A claim to love the Hyuuga, yes that was just what it was. She smiled softly and moved to turn around a little bit more in the older woman's arms.

"You know, I've always been fascinated by the winds…" whispered Hinata and placed a quick kiss on Temari's shocked face. Then Hinata giggled a bit and settled down again.

Temari's shock soon turned into a wide smile and she hugged the little shy Hyuuga closer to her. At the moment, all felt really good.

○○○○

Naruto wrinkled his nose as he woke up. He could hear a light thumping sound and there was something wet dragging across his face over and over again. 'What the hell…?' he thought and blinked a couple of times before he opened his eyes completely. And he was met by a pair of blue eyes that blinked back at him and then a soft mewl. It was one of the kittens that had found the taste of Naruto's face to be a good one and licked it until the blonde woke up. But what was this thumping sound?

Naruto raised his head a bit and the sight that greeted his morning eyes was quite the shock. He had been sleeping on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's very naked chest. Naruto gulped and sat up and felt his throat go dry as he watched the avenger's chest rise slowly as he breathed. On Sasuke's flat stomach lay the blonde cat and Naruto could see that he was being watched by the little kitten. You could almost see the threat in his eyes… '_Wake up my warm and comfortable bed and I'll scratch your eyes out…' _Naruto just smiled a bit goofily before he got up and went to the bathroom.

Once he got inside he locked the door and walked over to the mirror. His whiskered face was tinted with red and he smiled a bit. His stomach were doing flips of the very acrobatic kind at the moment and his mind whispered: '_I've been sleeping on Sasuke's chest…. I've been sleeping to his heartbeats.'_ And Naruto had to admit to himself, that this had been the best sleep he had in ages.

Naruto splashed some water to his face to get the blush to go down a bit and then he took his morning drill and washed his hands again before leaving the bathroom. Outside he was greeted by the cat-mom and a few of her youngsters and Naruto smiled and mumbled something about getting something to eat. They followed the blonde boy down to the kitchen and Naruto searched the cabinets and found some tuna. The kittens just tasted it but the mom was more eager to eat the little treat.

Naruto made some coffee and began to dish out a rather luxurious breakfast. If they were to live in a mansion like this why not eat like princes? He chuckled a bit as he began to go about making a breakfast fit for a king. He wanted to do this for Sasuke's sake. His beloved bastard had carried him off to the room and made sure that Naruto was sleeping comfortable. That alone made Naruto all mushy inside. '_I can hope can't I?'_ he silently asked himself as he placed two coffee mugs on the table.

Hey brat! If you haven't got it already – that stuck up boy has a thing for you… if you don't believe me – just go ahead and test it. If I'm wrong I promise that I will never hold back on you. If I'm wrong I'll be your faithful supply of infinitive amount of chakra…

Naruto frowned a bit as his parasite spoke up. But the carrot the Kyuubi held infront of his face was just too much and he decided that he would test it. '_And if you do not keep your promises fox….. I will have the Yamanaka clan torment you with their mind-mixing skills!'_

Don't worry brat – I know what I know. came the reply.

○○○○

Sasuke awoke when he felt something sharp dig into his bare stomach and he sat up quickly. The movement only caused him pain and he looked down and saw eight distinguished red welts on his stomach and between his legs lay a very humiliated red-blonde kitten. Sasuke moaned and rubbed his eyes and then looked at the kitten again.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled and then he whispered a healing jutsu and placed his right hand above the welts which soon were healed. Sasuke then picked up the little kitten and cuddled it to get on the kitten's good side again. "I'm really sorry, kitten."

Sasuke's nose were then invaded by the smell of…. Pancakes? He got up and did his little trip to the bathroom before finding a new shirt in his bag and pulled it on as he walked down towards the kitchen. His dobe was obviously up already and was making breakfast. And upon entering the kitchen he was faced with a blonde that was dressed in a white apron. Of course Sasuke's hentai brain went into an overdrive and flooded his brain to how Naruto would look with **just** the apron and nothing else.

'_Bad thoughts, Sasuke… very bad thoughts!'_ Sasuke tried to keep his nose from bleeding and turned his attention to the food that had been dished out on the table. He could see pancakes, orange juice, an abundance of different cheeses and bread. There was salad and a few boiled eggs. Caviar and dill for the eggs. His dobe had really outdone himself to make this breakfast.

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake," smiled Naruto when he saw Sasuke's confused person stand in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Dobe, what is this?" asked Sasuke.

"Breakfast, really…. what did you think it was? Horse-shit?" laughed Naruto and walked over to Sasuke and dragged him over to the table. "Please, sit down and I'll serve you."

'_Ok, what happened while I was asleep?'_ Sasuke asked himself as he was guided to sit down at the table. He watched Naruto as the blonde served him his breakfast. He took a bite of the pancake and suddenly his eyes were half closed and he began to devour the things that Naruto placed in front of him. '_Man, I really need to get Naruto to cook more often… mmm, this is so good…'_

Naruto smiled and sat down next to the black eyed boy. He really enjoyed watching Sasuke eat the things he had made and that made his spirit feel good too. And when Sasuke's plate was empty Naruto took a shot and fed some of his own food to the Uchiha.

"Want some more, Sasuke-kun?" asked Naruto with low voice. '_You better be right about this you damn furball!'_ he growled mentally.

Sasuke looked up into Naruto's glittering blue eyes and he was a bit taken aback of the force of emotions he saw in them. '_Could it really be…?'_ he asked as he nodded and opened his mouth to be fed by Naruto. '_Do you really feel the same way about me as I feel about you?'_

"You got some syrup…." Naruto mumbled as he leaned forward and licked the syrup from the corner of Sasuke's mouth and as he pulled back he could feel his face heat up. He waited to be kicked in the face by the Uchiha but nothing happened. All that happened was that Sasuke just looked at him with black eyes and then Naruto felt a pair of hands cupping his cheeks.

"Damn it all to hell," growled Sasuke and pulled Naruto closer and then he kissed the blonde.

Before Naruto could react properly he was placed on Sasuke's lap. His tanned arms were woven around Sasuke's pale neck and he opened up his mouth for Sasuke's searching tongue. He could hear the Uchiha growl his name over and over as he kissed Naruto and Naruto was not the one in this very moment to deny Sasuke anything. Gods, he had wanted this for so long.

○○○○

"**JACKPOT!**" Temari screamed as Hinata informed the fan-waving woman that their mission had succeeded and the two boys were kissing each other.

'_Yes, jackpot…. Temari-san…'_ thought Hinata and gathered enough courage and placed her hands on the blonde woman's face and pressed her lips against Temari's.

Temari felt Hinata's soft lips press against hers and she was silenced in an instant before she realized what was going on and then…. Temari didn't waste any more time and her hands were buried in that black bob cut and let all her emotions take charge. The shy Hyuuga-girl kissed her, it was Hinata who had take the first step and now they were kissing. Temari would forever be in debt to the two boys because it was their doing that had brought her this beautiful young woman to Temari to love.

"Mmm, Temari-san…" whispered Hinata as she moved her hands lower and grabbed hold of Temari's buns and pressed closer. She felt so alive, it was like her whole body was sizzling with power as she rubbed against Temari.

"Sweet Gods, Hinata…" groaned Temari and answered the white eyed woman's every motion.

"M-Mission c-completed don't you t-think?"

"Oh, Yeah….!"

"Just a little bit more… a-and then we'll report?"

"Mmmm, a little bit more Hinata-chan…"

Temari's lips connected with Hinata's again and they dwelled in another passionate kiss that truly would fit into the frame of Icha, Icha, Paradise.

○○○○

A/N: Not as long as I use to do... but... It's a new chapter...  
Please - a friendly line or two if you please?


End file.
